Otoko No Chigiri
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: A tie-together for Issho Ni and Eien Ni - The story of Hirokazu and Kenta as their friendship changes over the years, starting with a Digital World incident Ruki will never let them forget. Posted with Original Author's Permission - 1-16 Pledge VII & VIII
1. Pledge I Love, Shiota Hirokazu

**EDITOR'S NOTE:** This is a "tie-together" fic (like_ Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero_) for two other fics: _Issho Ni _and _Eieni Ni_. It is strongly recommended you read_ Issho Ni_ and _Eien Ni_ before you read certain chapters in this fic as they take place parallel to or after these fics. You will be warned when they approach. - Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge I: Love (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

_"Wake up already!"_

_"Ow-Mmph...!"_

_"M-Mm..mmph...?"_

_"AUGH!"_

_"GROSS!"_

...Ruki, _why_ did you have to kick me like that? The first person I ever kissed, thanks to you, was _Kenta!_ Y-You made me kiss _Kenta! _

_"You know, Ruki, you're actually really cute-"_

_"Oh, shut up, Hirokazu. Why the hell did we even bring you two idiots here, anyway?"_

...I-I had...to say _something_ manly! I-I mean...I JUST KISSED KENTA! NOT COOL!

At least... Kenta's not too grossed out. W-We shared a bath earlier, that...wasn't too awkward. We've done it before, bath houses, hot springs, stuff like that...I mean, it's...not like we _haven't_ done that before and...We sort of...forgot about the kiss by then. Or at least the awkwardness from it...I-I had a little trouble looking at Kenta in the eye 'til we got to Jijimon and Babamon's. Granted, we were also being blown about by super-strong winds and dodging..._Household appliances_ of all things, but...Well, like I said, we were back to our old selves by the time we took a bath...

...K-Kenta did...get a little close while we were singing, though, the whole...Arm in arm next to each other thing, but...I went along with it, it was our favorite song and we _always_ sing it together at karaoke places or wherever. And Kenta actually sounded pretty good singing it for once (the bus ride to the camp with Guilmon and Takato is another story, probably in the top five of Kenta's worst performances). I think it has to do with how sound bounced off the walls of that bath...I mean, it was like a room where you're waist deep in warm water. Just this _huge_ bath! And I heard how singers record in their bathrooms because of something to do with sound, so I think it's like that.

Jijimon and Babamon really liked Otoko Shibuki. I love that song, too...All about being a man, drinking sake, our manly flying spit going into the sea as we get the biggest catch of our lives...Carving the pledge of a man into the side of my ship and going out, calm or storm..._Men_ don't care, men do what men have to do! ...That's how I wanna be in life.

And...I sort of failed my pledge as a man. Kenta and I...feel bad about suspecting Jijimon and Babamon as 'evil Digimon.' Th-They took us in, fed us this _huge_ dinner, let us rest at their place and all after we, literally, crashed into their house and...We're jerks. We're sorry. It's...just strangers in another dimension, you know? ...We...meant no offense. At least they don't actually know we...suspected them of that. I-I...I'd feel even worse if they did.

I follow Kenta down the stairs to our beds in the basement area of their place. Kenta sits back down on his bed, I do the same. He lets out a loud sigh, staring up at the ceiling, resting his head on his hands, once adjusting his glasses with one hand before putting it back under his head. There's...barely any light down here, but I can _kinda_ see Kenta's silhouette.

I'm laying the same way. "...Feeling bad?" I ask.

"...Y-Yeah, but...I'm...also thinking about something else...from today."

"What?"

Kenta clears his throat. "Um...Ruki and..."

"Oh, _dude...Th-That..."_ I look away, even in the _dark _I can't look at Kenta and talk about..._that._ I feel my cheeks turning red, good thing it's too dark for him to see it. ...I-I...can't believe Kenta was my first kiss. Thank you _sooooo_ much for that, Ruki...

"I-I...I know you...don't wanna talk about it," damn right I don't, Kenta! "But...Um... ...Does it count?"

"Count?"

"A-As...y'know...Our first kiss."

"_Our_ first kiss?" I ask, my voice a little louder than I wanted it to be. Gods, I hope Ruki didn't somehow hear that...Jijimon and Babamon, too, but...I don't think Digimon have a concept of...y'know...guys who like other guys and stuff.

"I-I meant as in _your_ first kiss and _my_ first kiss, not _ours_ as in...We'd...do it again or something!" Kenta rolls over, looking to me. In the faint light, I can't tell he's blushing or anything...But he probably is. Like I said, I just see his outline...kinda. "N-Not like...we're...an item all of a sudden or...anything!"

"O-Oh, r-right...S-Sorry, I-I don't, y'know...Think you're...like that or anything..." N-No way...Otoko Shibuki, damn it! ...Kenta's not...And I sure as _hell_ am _not_...like _that._ I-I don't even wanna say it...

...The G-word...

"I-I'm not! No way...That's..._gross!"_ Kenta shakes his head back and forth really fast. Then lays back on his pillow. "I-I just... ...Does that count...as a first kiss?"

"Um...I-I have no idea...Are there any, like, guidelines for first kisses or anything?" I ask.

Kenta shrugs. "I doubt it... I just wonder, does it count for both...or...just _any_ kiss?"

"...Both?" I ask. What are you talking about, Kenta?

"...L-Like, um...Can you have two first kisses? One first girl kiss and one first...guy kiss? Or is just 'first kiss, guy or girl, it's a first kiss?'"

"I-I...I think it's...Um... ...W-Well, it...It doesn't count," I say. "I mean, your first kiss is...someone you really love, right? A-And you _choose_ to kiss that person...And...Ruki kicked me onto you, dude, I-I swear I...I didn't...do it on purpose!" That's...what really bugs me..._I_ kissed Kenta, not the other way around...I mean, I'd be...grossed out either way but... ...If Kenta was the one, he'd...be the one denying any...um...motive. Not me. A-And I wouldn't suspect he did it on purpose, but... ...I don't like being on gay-trial here!

"I-I know, Hirokazu...Ruki's...just...Ruki, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Damned _straight,_" I reply, because I am _damned straight_.

"R-Right...But, wait, what about some jerk who steals a girl's first kiss?"

"...Um... ...Damn..." He's got a point, that happens in some anime, manga and dramas...Kissing bandits, who steal a girl's first kiss. "I-I think that...only applies to girls. Guys...don't care as much." ...Well, we kinda do right now, but...That's due to...Ruki being...RUKI! Damn her! I-I'm not into guys, neither is Kenta! We're...MEN, DAMN IT! MEN DON'T KISS MEN! ...Except...gay guys...But..._ WE'RE_ _NOT_ _GAY!_

"...Y-Yeah, guys...generally don't care that much," Kenta says, quietly. "...I-I just, um...Y'know, I wasn't sure if...you counted it or anything."

"...Do you?" ...J-Just checking, Kenta...

There's a period of silence that's...a _lot_ longer than I want it to be.

"...No." Kenta finally says.

"N-Neither do I." I say, quickly.

"Um...Just, if it _did_ count..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was...just thinking, like, if there was...an actual guideline that said it counted..."

"...Then...I'd be really, really pissed at Ruki. But...It doesn't. We're...not...y'know..." I-I just...can't _say_ that word. Not to Kenta, especially.

"No. Way. In. Hell."

"Exactly. Otoko Shibuki, Kenta!"

"...Otoko...Shibukiiiiiiiii...!" Kenta 'sings.' I laugh.

Kenta falls asleep a little after that...I just...think...

...Kenta and I, we're...best friends. Kenta's been my friend since...Forever.

Kenta and I were friends before we were born, let me put it that way.

...No, really! I'm serious! Kenta and I...were hanging out _before_ we were born. My Mom tells me the story now and then. She was pregnant with me and she met Kenta's Mom while at the hospital for a check up...They met a few times again at the same clinic and became friends, they would visit each other, like, a couple times a week and chat for _hours_. Our Moms are really good friends to this day, even.

...I came out about five months later, Kenta came out two months after that...My Mom says, after I was born, she let me near Mrs. Kitagawa's stomach a few times to "say hi to my first friend."

The Kitagawas actually didn't know if they were going to have a boy or a girl, they wanted to be surprised when Kenta was born. Our Moms joked, after I was born, that if Mrs. Kitagawa had a girl they'd try to pair us up. Nope, they had a boy and named him Kenta. If he was a girl, he told me his name would have been Keiko. Keiko Kitagawa.

The point is, we've _always_ been friends, I-I can't...picture things without Kenta, so the kiss thing...I-I just wanted to make sure it...wouldn't make him think I'm...that way. I-I don't want him to not want to hang around me. I-I'm not that way!

...And neither is Kenta... ...I-If he...was...I-I dunno, I'd...Um...

...I'll cross that bridge if I ever come to it, but...I doubt it. He's Kenta. Kenta Kitagawa, the best friend Hirokazu Shiota ever had and ever will. _Nothing_ would change that! Ever!

Hirokazu and Kenta, friends for life!

Otoko Shibuki!

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
Presenting: The third in the Issho Ni - Eien Ni fic series... Otoko No Chigiri!

And...This is sort of the Hirokazu and Kenta version of Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda, except with a shorter title. The title "Otoko No Chigiri" means "A Man's Pledge." It's a line out of Hirokazu and Kenta's duet, Otoko Shibuki (Manly Flying Spit):

_Otoko no chigiri wo  
Kizande yuru ze_

_The pledge of a man,  
I'll carve it on [my ship]_

It's (sort of) a song about being manly, but at the same time a couple lines I think can be taken...in a "slightly different" way...

My favorite is: "Women don't understand exchanging beer and manly flying spit." Women don't understand Hirokazu and Kenta getting drunk and swapping saliva? ...Is that so, boys?

And let's not get into the fact the song is more or less about men (Hirokazu and Kenta, for example) out at sea for extended periods of time, "fishing"... ...Yeah, there's nothing subtle about those two. _NOTHING!_

Anyway, this chapter takes place during episode 26, known on the dub as "Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure" and known to Digimon fans as "Hirokazu and Kenta's coming out episode." They kiss about two minutes in and the whole episode just keeps getting gayer from there (bath scene where they sing Otoko Shibuki, especially)! Seriously it is Hirokazu and Kenta at their best as the Ambiguously Gay Duo of Tamers...And I mean that in the best way possible, it's also one of the funniest (BlackWarHirokazumon and MegaloKentamon! GO!) and one of my top five favorite episodes of any season.

I'm going to have a bit of fun with Hirokazu's denial in this one, I just know it...Now, normally, I would realize I'm having FUN with a homophobic character and atone for betraying my brothers and sisters with the act of gay seppuku (and thus giving Taiki nightmares - Always fun!) but... ...This is _Hirokazu _we're talking about! We know the truth, so no gay seppuku once again, Twerp-chan. You're really lucky with that these past couple months...

Anyway, part of why I'm writing this is because Issho Ni and Eien Ni were so much fun to write and...I feel like I've been neglecting these two. Especially Kenta, he's always gay but not always with someone, he has to sit back and watch Jianliang and Takato be happy. Sorry, Kenta-kun...This one is for you.

Also, I'm kinda using "Otoko Shibuki" as a catchphrase for Hirokazu and Kenta in this...Sort of as a term to assert their manliness or something like that. Like I said earlier, it translates to "Manly Flying Spit." ...Which is why I'm kinda sticking to Japanese for the catch phrase...And I got a theory behind that title, but...I don't wanna up the rating of this fic.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:  
Thank God, again, I don't have to witness the horrors of a description of Gay Seppuku!

I really liked Otoko Shibuki, by the way. At the start of our project, Ori would send me "Musical Care Packages" of Digimon songs I didn't have or had never heard of (he has quite the collection, believe me!) and Otoko Shibuki was one of such songs. I do wish Jen and Takato got a duet, too, that would make me very happy, _especially_ if it had "elements" of Otoko Shibuki, if you know what I mean.

And, Ori, I never thought about that "at sea" aspect of the song. That just takes their "ambiguously gay" status to a whole new level. In my mind, at least.

Moving along, after reading Hirokazu's "I'm not gay" denials and such in this opening chapter I think I am going to _love_ what happens when he realizes he has a thing for Kenta! Ha ha ha!

-Taiki Matsuki


	2. Pledge II Honesty, Kitagawa Kenta

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge II: Honesty (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

This is our first "reunion" since our partners returned, two years ago. I'm with Hirokazu as we walk to the park. We're holding it at the same spot we said goodbye to them, Takato's idea. ...I think Takato is sort of hoping that they'll magically reappear or something. Well, I know he doesn't really believe that'll happen but...He's the guy who _created_ his Digimon, if he says "they might come back out of nowhere," even as a joke, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt!

I miss MarineAngemon so much, even though we weren't partners for all that long...He grew on me, that little pink mega of love. I had the... ...Um... "Cutesiest" partner (Ruki prefers the term "gayest"), but...He was amazing, my best Digi-friend. Not that he'd replace Hirokazu as my best friend ever...

...No...Hirokazu isn't my best friend...We're...so much more than that, I mean, we...We've been friends since birth. He's been in _every_ class I've ever had, we always go to the same school, if one of us ditches we both ditch. Though that's usually because it's Hirokazu's idea - I go along for the ride and get in just as much trouble...But Hirokazu makes it worth it.

I've known Takato a long time, too, but...Takato and I aren't nearly as close, Hirokazu an I. I don't think "best friends" is enough to describe how close we are...

...Especially in one way. One that, um, Hirokazu hates talking about...

...Hirokazu was my first kiss. W-We...said it didn't count but...Not too long ago, I decided that, for me, it did. I came to the conclusion that...

...I...

...I like Hirokazu. A lot. And I-I don't like girls, I like...guys. I noticed it in the past year or so, after the Digital World...A lot of it had to do with that kiss, actually. N-Not that I think it "made me" this way, but... I-I would daydream about it and smile, sometimes...Um... "Embelish" the incident. Nothing dirty or anything, just...

...Instead of screaming "gross," I...kiss back and Hirokazu...doesn't mind. The kiss lasts for more than a few seconds and, in the end, he says, "I love you, Kenta." Of course, since Ruki was there, she usually spoils the moment and shouts, "Get a room!" I-I can't...really forget that Ruki was there, she's the reason it happened...

...Thank you, Ruki.

I'm not all that upset about it, though. I was a little scared at first but as long as I keep it a secret, I'm happy. As long as no-one suspects me as..."that way," I'm just...Kenta. I find it weirder that I'm so calm about it than the fact I...like my best friend so much. I admit, I...I don't want to use the word "love." That's...too much right now. I just really, really, really, really, _reeeaaally_ like Hirokazu-kun...

...And I don't think he'd like it very much if I ever told him.

...Otoko Shibuki...

Hirokazu and I approach the spot, Takato, Jen and Ruki are already there. They're setting out food and drinks on a picnic table. "...Hey, Kenta-kun," Hirokazu speaks up, turning to me with his 'I'm the great Hirokazu' smile. I...'really like'...that smile. "I was thinking of the Digital World the other day, y'know, with this whole thing coming up and all."

I nod.

"...What's your favorite memory from back then? I mean, besides getting your partner. I mean...being Gaurdromon's Tamer was...I-I can't describe how happy I was, Kenta. Of course, you know what I mean..."

"...I had a mega level partner," I smirk. That was unexpected to say the least. My partner was _mega_ level. It looked as harmless as Culumon but...Looks are deceiving. Especially if your name is MarineAngemon! He's as deadly as he is adorable! ...Okay, he's mostly adorable, not so much deadly by most mega standards. His attacks were all "love-based" after all... ...I-I wish he had a "Cupid's Arrow" attack or something, something that...would 'help' my 'situation' with Hirokazu...

Hirokazu laughs, "Hey, don't forget who still beats that mega with his champion at cards..." Hirokazu is one of the best card players these days, except his 'genius' strategies are...a little easy to figure out if you know him well enough like I do. I'm actually pretty good against him, but...Not many other people.

But, still, he _can_ beat MarineAngemon with Guardromon...But it usually comes down to mere chance on his part. I just play along, since...I know how much Hirokazu loves to win, especially a victory like that. I like seeing Hirokazu give me that smile.

"Only if I feel merciful," I joke. Hirokazu gives me a mock-frown.

"Oh, Kenta, you should _not_ have said that...We are _so_ going to have a couple card games now. I'm gonna make you regret those words!"

"Ready when you are, Hirokazu-kun," I reply, reaching for the card pack in my coat pocket.

"But, answer my question first: What's your favorite memory?" He asks as we approach.

...Crap, I-I can't...give him the real one: Jijimon and Babamon's place. But...I-I...

"Hirokazu, Kenta!" Thank you, Takato...You gave me time to think.

'Hey, Takato," Hirokazu turns and waves. "You up for some card games? Kenta insulted my honor!"

Takato nods. "Always!"

Hirokazu and I go to the table Jen is setting out food on, we give him a hand unloading a cooler. Ruki sits off to the side, organizing her cards.

"Ruki, aren't you gonna help?" Hirokazu speaks up.

"Ryou and Juri are coming, and you two are here with Goggles," Ruki replies. "I'm making sure I have all my best cards." Ruki and Ryou are the _best_ among us when it comes to cards, best among _anyone._ Takato, Juri and Hirokazu are pretty good...Especially Juri, she learned a lot...

...She tends to play Leomon and his evolutions, though. I-I...feel really guilty if I beat her when she's using Leomon. I've even gone as far as losing in purpose, even though she told me it's only a game and she wouldn't get upset...

...If I lost MarineAngemon that way, I...I know I could _never_ look at another Digimon card or game again. I wouldn't...want to be reminded of my lost partner. I don't know how Juri does it!

Hirokazu finishes setting out food with Jen, Takato and I. During that time, Juri and Ryou show up...That's all of us. Shiuchon usually doesn't join in, she's too young and has her own thing...I know Jen got her a Terriermon and Lopmon pair of plush dolls...She kinda carries Lopmon around, still, even though she's a little old...Actually, she does what Jen did with Terriermon - The Lopmon sits on her shoulders, but as a real stuffed toy...

...Jen also has his own Terriermon plush for sentimental reasons but... ...I think he sometimes has it next to him on his bed while he sleeps like Terriermon used to. I don't judge, though...I'd do the same with a MarineAngemon plush doll.

Hirokazu starts organizing a card tournament of sorts: We all play winner until a champion is declared...Which'll be Ruki or Ryou. That match is_ always _good to watch!

As Hirokazu starts his game with Takato and we watch, he speaks up, "Hey, Takato, I've been asking Kenta-Well, I still haven't gotten an answer," he eyes me. C-Crap, I gotta think of something...FAST! "But I wanna ask all you guys...What's your favorite memory of the Digital World? And for Kenta and me, we don't count getting our partners, has to be something else. I mean, the partner thing is obviously our favorite memory!" Oh, good...He's...asking the others.

"...Hm...Um, Jen and I meeting Shibumi-san," Takato says. "Even though it was...really scary at first. But after that...Wow. I mean, it was...like flying and...I-It was just amazing!" Yeah, I mean...I-I'd be going crazy just from the idea of being trapped like that and then...Jen came up with...the most _insane_ idea out there to escape! A-And it worked!

Takato actually considered taking scuba lessons after the Digital World because of it. He wanted to 'fly underwater' again and that's the closest he'll get in the real world. He doesn't have the money for it, though... Jen's certified, amazingly enough, we learned that from his recount of the Okinawa trip. I _so_ wish we could've gone on that...I mean, wow! They met freakin' _Omegamon_!

"Yeah, dude..." Hirokazu looks to Jen. "H-How did you get the balls to actually try _breathing_ water like that? E-Especially if you were wrong! I mean...dude, I thought you were _joking_ when you first told us that part!" We all did, I mean...Jen, water doesn't work that way! ...Usually...

"...I...sort of meditated like my _shifu_ taught me," Jen replies. "It's hard to explain, but...I made myself _believe_ it would work and...Thankfully, it did. The fact my Dad said it would work also helped a lot. If anyone knew about the physics of the Digital World, it'd be him."

"I wish we could go back to the Digital World even more now," Hirokazu smirks. "I mean...Think of how much fun a day at the beach would be that way!"

Takato laughs, nodding. "Yeah, that would be _amazing!_"

"Don't forget, that memory is _also_ when you signed my name with hearts and stupid crap like that," Ruki speaks up. Takato lets out a nervous laugh...Yeah, Takato didn't want to worry our parents so he impersonated us in some messages. We didn't mind, of course! ...Except Ruki, Takato signed her name with a heart and...Um...Takato, what were you _thinking_ when you did that, exactly? Did you get hit on the head or something?

...I'm amazed she didn't make him eat that communication device after that.

"What about _you,_ Ruki?" Hirokazu asks, laying down a card.

Ruki smirks...Oh, I think I know what she's going to say. Just from that look on her face. This is...going to be interesting...Um...High time everyone heard about it, I guess. "Pucker up, Shiota." She makes a kissy-kissy face.

Hirokazu goes pale. "Er...R-Ruki...Not cool...Please, _not that!_"

"...Pucker up?" Ryou laughs, looking to Ruki. "Y-You...kissed Hirokazu in the Digital World?"

"Hell no," Ruki shakes her head, giving Ryou a disgusted look. "I am _not _into Hirokazu, Ryou. Don't even _joke_ about that! Hirokazu and _Kenta_ sucked face." She says with a smirk.

...It was more like our lips meeting and then screaming once we realized what was happening. We 'sucked face' for all of two seconds...Hirokazu's lips weren't even fully _on_ my lips, like...Only the right half of my mouth...

...Still counts, though! Ha ha ha...Hirokazu gets really embarrassed if it comes up, which isn't often for...obvious reasons. I've talked about it maybe _twice_ since we got back from the Digital World. Once before I realized how I felt, once after... ...And, um, any more and I'm worried he might suspect me.

...But, if Ruki wants to talk about it... I-I actually...don't mind if the others know. Hirokazu will make sure to assert the fact we're both straight...

...Even if he's only half right.

"RUKI!" Hirokazu shouts, standing up. "I-I did _not_ kiss Kenta! You kicked me on top of him and-"

"-And your lips happened to meet, you gazed into each others' eyes and you whispered 'I love you, with all my heart, Kenta-chan.'" Ruki finishes for Hirokazu. ...Ruki, h-have you...been reading my thoughts...?

Hirokazu lets out a loud scream. Takato and Jen have their jaws down, Juri is...trying so hard not to laugh, Ryou...isn't trying not to laugh, he's just laughing. "Okay, before _anyone_ says anything! I am NOT gay!" Hirokazu shouts. Yep, he's...Hirokazu, after all. Otoko Shibuki! ...I-I...just hope he's...not too grossed out at the idea _of_ homosexuality...

...Now's a good time to find out. Okama Shibuki!

"I dunno, you two are what I like to call the 'Ambiguously Gay Tamers,'" Ruki replies, Hirokazu gives her a dirty look. "I'm so happy I got to help you with your feelings for Kenta..."

"I-I don't..._have feelings_ for Kenta! N-Not like _that_, I mean!" Hirokazu looks to me. "S-Seriously, Kenta, I-I didn't...do that on purpose!"

I nod, trying to...hide the little bit of disappointment in how he's acting. ...I...I guess if I ever told Hirokazu I count him as my first kiss, he wouldn't take it well at all...I-I...don't want to lose him as a friend.

...I-I'm not mad, though. Otoko Shibuki...Hirokazu believes in that song, he's a man. A _real_ man... I don't think I count as a 'real man' anymore, by Otoko Shibuki's standards, at least. ...I'm...

...I'm gay. And...I really like Hirokazu...But...

...He's obviously straight, no matter what Ruki says.

"...Kenta, what's _your_ favorite memory, I-I wanna change the subject!" Hirokazu groans, his face is bright red.

"Um...Hirokazu, we...We don't think you're gay," Takato speaks up. Thanks, Takato...I know if I ever told anyone, you might be the first. "And, if you were-"

"I'm _not_," Hirokazu states.

"I-I know, but...If-"

"Kenta, favorite memory, _now!_" Hirokazu shouts. ...Hirokazu... ...I wish this didn't bother you so much...

"Um... ...I-I don't think you want my answer," I look away. Screw it, I can't really think of anything except Jijimon and Babamon's place. Just deny the kiss.

Ruki smirks, "Kenta and Hirokazu, sitting in a tree-"

"SHUT-THE-HELL-UP-RU-U-KI!" Hirokazu screams to the tune of the song. We all laugh. He looks to me with a confused look. "Y-You...actually want to call _that_ your favorite memory? D-Dude!"

"I-I don't mean _that_ part of it!" I shout, a little...too defensively. "I mean...Jijimon and Babamon's place was...a _ton_ of fun."

"...Yeah, it was," Hirokazu shrugs, looking away. "A-Aside from..._the incident._"

"...Yeah...The incident," I nod, looking away, I try to hide how...upset I'm getting. I-I thought I could handle his reaction better, I knew he'd be like this but... ...I'm really not happy with how worked up Hirokazu is over talking about that kiss. It's...mostly because this is the first time the others have heard about it, though. We never told them for obvious reasons. I'm amazed Ruki kept it a secret so long.

The...tournament goes on, Ruki makes a few more jokes, Hirokazu shouts at her and she laughs. Ruki's just having fun today, I guess. I don't mind, Ruki...has her fun. She's really nice, she's not the cold hearted girl from before...Once you get to know her. She's _great_ if you're on her good side, she just likes to make fun of us all. I guess.

After we play cards for a few hours, we leave at sunset. Hirokazu and I are the first to head out, actually, Hirokazu can't really take any more 'ambiguously gay tamers' jokes from Ruki...Even Ryou joined it at one point.

Hirokazu and I walk together, he's been quiet since we left and Ruki asked if we were going to hold hands. "...Hirokazu, um...Can I ask you a question?" I...I gotta know and...please, Hirokazu, don't suspect anything from this.

"What is it?"

"...Why does that...incident bother you so much? I mean...You were...going crazy, more or less."

"I-I just...didn't want the others to know about it! I-I'm...I don't want them to think I'm...Y'know..." Hirokazu replies, shaking his head and looking forward as he walks with a frown. "I-I mean...H-How did you feel when she told everyone?"

"Um... ...I-I was annoyed but..." I shrug. "N-No-one but Ruki thinks we're...y'know."

"Yeah, but...Just Ruki is...too many people, Kenta," Hirokazu shakes his head. "I-I am _so_ pissed at her right now..."

"...Me...too..." I let out a quiet sigh.

"...Kenta?"

"...N-Nothing, I just...I'm a little pissed, too, now that I think about it." Not really...I understand Hirokazu's reaction. He's...Hirokazu Shiota, he's manly as hell. No way he's gay, he'd _never_ kiss another guy and enjoy it...

...Kenta Kitagawa on the other hand...Would kiss another guy and enjoy it. A lot. ...He even did kiss another guy. Once.

...I'm sorry, Hirokazu-kun...But...I _swear_ I had no choice in this. I really didn't. Once...I realized that this...was just who I am, I...I stopped fighting it. I'm gay and I can't change...

...Though, I admit, I sometimes...wish I could. Because...

...I want to be with Hirokazu so badly, I-I almost wish I was born as Keiko Kitagawa like my parents planned if I was a girl. My Mom told me, after Hirokazu was born his Mom and her joked that, if I was a girl, they would try to set us up. When I first heard that story again after I realized I was gay...I felt a little happy that my Mom actually once had the idea of trying to set me up with Hirokazu...Even though it was before I was born and "only if it's a girl." Hirokazu might have loved Keiko...

...Of course, knowing my luck, if I _was_ Keiko, Keiko would have a thing for Ruki or Juri. I know you, Universe! I know you don't like me that much! You made me fall in love with Hirokazu after all. Besides, I don't want to be a girl. No offense to girls but...I'm happy being a guy, even a gay guy...

...Except for one detail: I will _never_ be with Hirokazu. That kiss int he Digital World is...the closest I'll have to the real thing.

I look to Hirokazu as we walk, I admire his appearance in the light of the setting sun. He's covered in golden light and it makes him...look so amazing, because he's "the great" Hirokazu...And Hirokazu is amazing, to me at least. My heart beats a little faster, I can't help but smile at him as he's looking away...

...I can at least admire you from a distance, Hirokazu. That's better than nothing, I guess...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Kenta and Hirokazu, landing in the dirt...Hirokazu kissed Kenta, so he hits on a skirt! First comes denial. For a long while! Then comes a confession and a smile!

...Okay, that probably sucked more than I think it does. I dunno, I liked writing Ruki and Hirokazu's dialogue when it came to the kiss.

And, like I've said, I really can't picture Kenta as remotely straight. He's Kenta, Kenta is gay. Very, very gay. He's also one of my favorite characters. I like nerdy characters with glasses and Kenta _definitely_ qualifies as nerdy. Kenta's cool!

Oh, and Kenta's line: Okama Shibuki - This is a pun. _Otoko_ means "Man," _Okama_ is a term for homosexual men. So for "Manly Flying Spit," replace the word "Manly..."

I'm having fun with Ruki and Hirokazu's characters in this one, though. And Kenta's POV is _always_ fun to write!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I feel so bad for Kenta, having to listen to Hirokazu go on and on about how straight he is. Ori, that's just mean! Then again, Kenta's one of your favorite characters so _of course_ you're being mean to him!

Still, I am glad to see a Hirokenta project from you. _Not_ to imply I'm tired of Jenkato, of course! Jenrya and Takato are destined to be together! So, um, any chance of a Jenkato side-plot, Ori? I know, you don't want to do 'cast full of gay' anymore but they _are_ made for each other after all!

Ha ha ha, couldn't help but ask!

-Taiki Matsuki


	3. Pledge III Knowledge, Shiota Hirokazu

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge III: Knowledge (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

So far, so good...I-I won't have this problem much longer. I-I probably didn't even _have_ it to begin with!

Besides, it was only Kenta...

...Only...Kenta...

...That's not fair to Kenta. Kenta's...special. How about that? Kenta's special, that's...why this is happening!

Kenta's...special... But...I-I don't..._want_ him to be special. Kenta's supposed to be Kenta! Nothing more! I don't_ like_ Kenta that way...It was just...that stupid kiss! Damn you, Ruki...I-I swear, if I could somehow make you kiss Juri, you'd know how I've been freaking out for the past year and a half now!

...If _Ruki_ kissed _Juri..._

...That'd be kinda hot, actually. But not the point right now! I-I'm just...getting through this whole "I really like Kenta" thing. He's still my friend, it's not _his_ fault I...have a little...problem. It's...just weird. I've just...noticed how...I like being with him, how...close we are. I mean, we're super-close already but lately? Things are a little different. And...I don't...like what that means for _us. _Or just _me._

We hug a little more than we used to, and I'm a little more 'physical' with him, like I'll...let him lean against me if we're sitting on a couch or I'll keep an arm sort of around and over him with the back of the couch-I didn't even realize I was doing it most of the time! I-I even let him use me as a pillow if he's...really tired and we're sitting somewhere not all that comfortable for him, like at the park under a tree or something! A-And...only, like, two or three times but...

...I-I like all that. I can't deny that I enjoy doing this! Because...I'm with Kenta. We're close... But...

I don't like _that_...Because I'm with Kenta. We're close...But...I'm not gay. I-I'm not! I'm Hirokazu Shiota, I'm _the last person on Earth_ who would ever be _gay!_ I mean...I love women, women are hot, I can't get enough of women! I want to one day _marry_ a woman! I _love_ women! ...Not any...one woman in particular right now...

...Just... ...Kenta... And...he's a guy. We've...been to hot springs and bath houses together, pretty often too. I've..."checked," he's..._definitely_ a guy. ...And...I'm not proud of..."checking," especially more than once...But, well, I-I gotta be sure nothing's changed! R-Right?

...Damn it...Not right...Not right _at all!_

...I-I _need_ to get over this...For the past few months, I've, um... ...been "taking care of the problem." It's easy, really...I just... ...look at hot girls. Online. ...Yeah... I-I know, I know...But, who the hell _doesn't_ look at that kind of stuff online? I-I'm a guy, all guys look at that kind of thing! I've just been doing it _a lot_ lately.

I-I'm _not_ a pervert, I just..._need_ to look at hot girls online right now! It's for my health, damn it! I-I need to get Kenta out of my system and girls _into_ my system! And...I-I'm so _not_ gay, I mean...I "react" like any real guy would! I'm straight...Or at least, 95% there!

...Of course...That last 5% is...a pain in the ass. I-I like women, but... Not as much as... ...Kenta... Women are sexy, Kenta's...Kenta. I like what I see with girls but...I feel so much _more_ with Kenta...

...Gods, please...don't tell me...I-I'm in... ...I-I can't say that word. I'm _not_ going to say the L-word! ...I-I don't...have a thing for Kenta. I _don't want_ to have a thing for _Kenta!_

And, for that matter...

...Why _Kenta?_ I mean, he's...Kenta. Well, actually, that's...probably why. He's Kenta. He's my best friend, he may not be the best looking of my friends like Jen or Ryou- ...I-I mean... Ruki or...Juri... N-Not that...Kenta looks girly but...I-I don't...want to compare him to Jen or Ryou... Because I-I don't...find Jen or Ryou attractive!

...Okay, Ryou, yes, but... ...Look, Ryou is _Ryou_. No matter how straight you are, you have to admit: Ryou is pretty damn good looking. ...And Jen...ranks up there pretty high, I guess...But...

...Oh, Gods...

I-I'm...I'm actually...thinking about...how "good looking" Jenrya Li is... I-I'm...thinking about guys...in terms of...Oh, Gods...No! No! NO!

...G-Gotta...look at some girls...Distraction, distraction...Sexy girl time! Gotta get Jen, Ryou and Kenta out of my head! Put some girls in there! I'm...home alone today, too. Perfect, I-I'll just go to the computer and take my medicine...Please, let this be the last dose I need...

Okay, Yuri...Let's look at some Yuri...I'll just type that into my favorite search engine and hit 'search!'

Crap, I forgot to set it to image results only-...Hello... This website might...be of some help.

"Help, I Think I'm Gay! - A Resource For Teenagers Confused About Their Sexual Orientation." I'm a teenager, I'm...confused as hell right now! I-I'll check this out, maybe it has some tips for that last 5%...

...I know, people say "it's not a choice," well...I got news for ya: I might think Ryou and Jen are really cute and I may like Kenta more than a friend - But I _still_ get turned on when I see a hot woman! I think women are damned sexy! I have no problem finding women attractive! Maybe for _you_ it's not a choice, for me...I choose women and I gotta make that perfectly clear: Hirokazu Shiota likes girls, not guys!

...No offense, Kenta. I just...don't want to like you _that_ much. You understand, right? You...You were just as embarrassed by that stupid kiss. Ruki's...a bitch, I know. She's cute but she's a bitch.

Okay, moving on...Help me Gay Teen Site! Cure me!

_Frequently Asked Questions_...Let's start there.

_Q: Did I choose to be gay?  
A: No, homosexuality is not a choice, though some anti-gay groups would like to believe the opposite. There is no known cause of homosexuality, though many scientists believe in a genetic component. This is the leading theory, but it has not been confirmed._

G-Genetic? ...Is this site sayin' my Dad is gay? Not cool, website! NOT! COOL!

_Q: Why me?  
A: Again, there is no know cause for homosexuality. But don't be afraid, there is nothing wrong with you. You are simply attracted to your own gender. There is nothing to be ashamed of._

Bull. Shit.

_Q: Can I go straight?_ Now we're talking!_  
A: No, you cannot change your orientation, despite what some groups may claim. Your orientation cannot be changed, trying to do so may cause psychological damage in extreme cases such as so-called "ex-gay" therapy. You are who you are and there is nothing to be ashamed of, there is nothing wrong with you for being gay._

Wh-What? ...Gimme some info on this ex-gay thing! Th-This site is full of shit anyway! Th-They're saying my Dad's gay! ...Or something...I dunno, I-I fell asleep during the whole 'genetics' thing in biology...

_Q: I like both genders. What's going on?_ ...What? W-Wait, _both_ genders?_  
A: You are bisexual, in which case you are attracted to both men and women. Again, there is nothing to be ashamed of. This is who you are and there is nothing wrong with being bisexual or homosexual._

...B-Bi...sexual...?

...You...can like both? ...Th-That is...such bull! I-I...I want a second opinion, damn it! Screw this stupid site! It's...full of shit! There's gotta be others that actually know what they're talking about! I mean...sure this site looks really professional, but so do the sites that try to get your credit card numbers! It's not true...

...Please, Gods, don't...let it be true... I-I thought it was all just...Straight or gay. No third option. I-I can't...like guys. I don't want to!

...Okay...Calm down, just calm down...I'll try...some other sites...Go to the search engine again...Gay Teen Help...There we go...

* * *

I spent the next few hours going to...as many gay teen help sites as I could find...

Th-The only ones that...said I can "go straight" are...those stupid "ex-gay" sites. And...Those were just shady as hell. Plus I don't wanna pay a crapload of cash for something all the other sites said is impossible...

...Gods help me...I-I don't know what to do now...I don't know what to think...This isn't fair, damn it! This isn't fair!

...I-I'm...Bi. That's...short for...bisexual...

...I like girls...

...And guys...

And I'm...going to cry...I-I really, really am going to cry right now...

...Because I-I'm...I'm _attracted_ to _Kenta_...And there's _nothing_ I can do about it...I-I _like_ another guy...A lot...I-I never wanted this! I don't want this! This is...so wrong...I'm not supposed to be gay or bi or whatever else there is! ...I-I...I don't want...to like guys...

I lean forward, pushing the keyboard aside and closing the thirtieth gay teen help site that confirmed my worst fears: I can't change this and...I _can_ like both. I _do_ like both.

I hit "delete history" and...

...I rest my arms on the computer desk, put my forehead on my arms and...I start to cry. I'm crying because...I'm scared out of my mind right now.

H-How the hell did this happen? ...I...I always blamed that stupid kiss but... ...One kiss...doesn't turn you gay. It's such a stupid idea, but...I-I needed to blame _something!_ I wanted to blame Ruki, bcause...I don't want to blame Kenta...I really...like...Kenta...

...Do I...love Kenta? N-No! I-I'm not gay- ...No, I'm _not_ gay... ...I'm _bi._ I-I...might actually...have a thing for Kenta...It's not "confusion" it's... ...Gods, help me...Please! I-I don't want this! It's too damn weird! I-It's supposed to be a guy and girl, not... Hirokazu and Kenta! I-I don't want to like Kenta this way! ...Even though...

...I really...like being with Kenta... I-I mean, like I said, we've...been friends since _before_ we were born. H-how many people can actually say that with some actual truth to it? I-I'm Kenta's best friend and he's my best friend. I don't want to like him as more than my best friend on Earth, but...

...I would _never_ avoid him because of this. Both because he's my best friend and because... I-I couldn't imagine being happy without him. We see each other all the time and-

There's a knock at my apartment door. Shit...Mom and Dad are gone for the next couple days, wh-who the hell could that be? I...I am _not_ in the mood for visitors right now...I-I just...want to cry to myself for a while...

...Great, I'm turning into Takato, too.

I close my browser, just in case there's any 'evidence' I didn't notice to get rid of. I even turn off the screen.

I go to the door, wiping my eyes...C-Calm down, Hirokazu...Just...calm down... ...You...can deal witht his later. You're...You're a man, men don't...cry like that-Okay, Takato does, but...He's Takato, after all the amazing crap he's done he can cry whenever he damn well pleases!

I straighten myself up at the last second, there's another knock. I open it...

"Hirokazu-kun!"

"...Kenta? Wh-What...are you doing here?"

"I...was passing by and, um...I got the new Digimon World Game. I wanted...to know if you wanted to try it out. I heard you were home alone for the next few days," Kenta says, standing in the hallway. He holds up the still-wrapped PS3 game in his hands, smiling.

...Kenta and Digimon World...

The only thing missing from this perfect moment is-

"Also, I...have some cash, if you want to order a pizza or something. My treat!"

...Kenta, I would...say I love you, but I'm really afraid that might be the case right now...So, I'm just...

...Screw it!

"Thanks, Kenta-kun!" I step forward, smiling wide and...I give Kenta a hug. Kenta's here...Kenta's awesome, I-I can be scared out of my mind for liking him another time. 'Cause right now... ...I'm happy. "W-We'll...go halfsies on the pizza, okay?" I'd feel bad if he paid for the whole thing, since he just spent money on a game and all...I have enough to pay for around half, not for the whole thing.

"Are you sure? I...offered 'cause you look a little down," Kenta says. "Is...something wrong?"

I smile, shaking my head. "Not...anymore. Trust me." I step aside, letting Kenta in to take off his shoes.

...I-I know there's...no chance I'll ever be _with_ Kenta, anyway...So why should I be this scared? Kenta's my friend...And that's never going to change...He's Kenta. And Kenta's the best.

...I really like you, Kenta-kun but I know I'm...just your best friend. Forever. So, I'll...just watch and not freak out over what'll never happen...

...I'll admire you until that special _girl_ comes along.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Okay, I admit...I'm having a little trouble with Hirokazu ranting about girls and stuff like that...I don't know how 'realistic' he sounded...Then again, he's also trying to assert his "heterosexuality," so panicked ranting might actually work but... ...I dunno!

Hirokazu freaking out over the idea of being gay _is_ a ton of fun to write, though...I love torturing Hirokazu...Or any character, but Hirokazu is the best. Especially if the torture device is Kenta!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I got a little laugh over Hirokazu realizing that he can actually like _both_ genders. I would be surprised that he doesn't know that but at the same time, he _is_ Hirokazu Shiota. He wouldn't look into _that kind of thing_, ha ha ha!

Though, I probably shouldn't laugh too much. I'm sure the 'realization' is very scary, especially for someone like Hirokazu. I know I'd be at least a little bit scared if I realized I was attracted to my best friend! And I'm a Jenkato fanatic!

-Taiki Matsuki


	4. Pledge IV Loyalty, Shiota Hirokazu

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge III: Loyalty (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

We're...sort of popular at school these days. We're the Digimon Tamers, after all. Granted, we...haven't seen our partners for years, now but _everyone_ wants to talk about our Digimon when they find out who we are.

Kenta's been talking to some other guys at the lunch table about our Digimon. They're not all that knowledgeable on the subject, of course. One thought it was "just another gay monster game like Pokemon." ...Kenta...didn't really like that description. Neither did I...He's kinda...really "guyish," you know? This guy dropped the G-adjective a couple times before that, too... ...Kenta was a little annoyed, so was I. Especially when he used it on Digimon...

...Digimon is _awesome!_ Pokemon's not bad, I've played it and I kinda liked the card game, but...Pokemon ain't real. Digimon _is_. I _love_ that fact!

"So, um, Takato _drew_ Guilmon and, well, he actually _created _his partner...That was just...Awesome!" Kenta says. "Takato even put on a pair of goggles like Taichi and Daisuke...He's an official Goggle Boy, our...fearless, goggled leader!" Takato...yeah, I'd say if one of us was "in-charge" at first it'd have been Takato. Before Dukemon, he was a good leader in a pinch. And Jen's there to back him up and give him advice, too. Jen and Takato make an amazing team...

...And, I admit, Takato's probably the bravest out of all of us. I wouldn't have been able to do a lot of what he did. Takato is our leader 'cause he's awesome.

"...Goggle...boy...?" This guy, um, Shinji, I think, asks. He gives Kenta a weird look. He's the one who called Digimon 'a gay monster game.' "That's...like weird, I mean...Goggle boy? That's what you called...your _leader?_ Goggle_ boy?_" He's...kinda bugging me. Especially these looks he gives Kenta. Or both of us, these kinda 'are you gay or something?' looks now and then...He gives them to Kenta the most, which is really starting to piss me off. His friends are keeping quiet, at least...They look like they wanna hear the story, this guy...I think he's having trouble believing that we actually _did all this!_ I can't blame him for being skeptical, I'm telling him I lived through a season of Digimon, pretty much.

It started with Kenta showing me a manga he was reading...A "really gay" manga according to Shinji, he was at the next table and heard us talking about. According to him, the main character was "sorta gay" 'cause he's "surrounded by women and doesn't _do_ anything about it. You know they all want him, too! He's a total manhood failure, you know? It's crap!" ...Dude, it's _not_ a harem manga, it's...about a guy searching for the right girl and living by his moral code ("I want to be a true man" is his catchphrase). He's a romantic modern day samurai kinda, except without the sword. 'Cause of his code, he _can't_ "do anything" with all of them because he doesn't want to hurt the ones who do like him or hurt the one(s, long story) being forced to marry him against ttheir will (arranged marriages, I joked with Kenta that I almost had one of those with "Keiko," sort of...Not really arranged but...You know), one of which he does actually love but she loves someone else and...

...Look, it's really...plot and dialogue heavy with no action (not even fanservice-y with the girls, it's really serious). It's one of the last thing's I'd usually read but...It's really awesome, actually. Kenta says he's been reading it because of how much the main character reminds him of...Well, _me!_ I-I liked that, a lot. It's mostly because of his "code of being a man." Otoko Shibuki!

Anyway, we talked to him and his friends a bit, I mentioned Takato and Guilmon and...We started to explain the whole "adventure" we had.

"...Something wrong?" Kenta asks, looking up at Shinji.

"I mean, what's with the goggles, too? The fruity title's one thing but..." ...Dude, you are _not_ calling Takato 'fruity' are you? 'Cause if you are...

"W-Well, on the shows and in the games, the hero always has a pair of goggles on his head," Kenta says. "So, um, Takato went with the look. He was sort of our unofficial leader at first. But it soon became offical, especially after he became Dukemon and all."

"Became?" Shinji asks. "He _became_ a...Digi-thing?" I think a lot of why we're still talking to this ass is because of how skeptical he is that all of this was real...Even with D-Reaper's news reports and all, a lot of people think we're either insane or have 'really active imaginations' (mostly when we were younger for that one) when we tell them about our adventures.

"It's...complicated," I say. Matrix Evolution...I still don't quite understand..._how_ they join like that but...Damn, that was awesome. I wish I could've joined with Guardromon...And become BlackWarHirokazumon for real! ...Of course, Kenta's partner was already Mega...No naked merging with his partner for Kenta...

...Too ba-..I-.I mean... He could have...been involved with some sort of mode change... Matrix Evolution! MarineAngemon Kitagawa Mode! Attack!

"Uh-huh..." Shinji looks to his friends. "Well, the Dinosaur-thing you showed me was pretty cool...I mean, Kaiju monsters are freakin' awesome!" Yeah, Guilmon's even more awesome, though. "What's Takato like?"

"Takato's..._beyond_ brave!" Kenta says. "And super nice. He'll do anything for anyone! He's strong willed, and...Pretty straightforward, he's not afraid to be kind of emotional at times and-"

"Emotional?"

"-He's not afraid of showing his emotions," Kenta says. "He's not embarrassed to cry or-"

Shinji lets out a scoff. Dude, do _not!_ "_Cry_? What? What the hell kind of lead-"

"Dude, Takato is simply awesome," I say, trying to hint at how annoyed I am with my tone. "Yeah, he's a little emotional and cries sometimes, but he also helped stop that thing that attacked Shinjuku, he was the giant knight of holy destruction, remember?"

"Th-That was...That guy? D-Dude...!" Shinji's eyes go wide, his jaw drops. Yeah, I knew that'd shut him up. "Wait, who was that...um...Priestess thing?"

"Ruki Makino," Kenta says. "She's-"

"She hot?" ...What?

"E-Excuse me?" Kenta asks.

"I mean, you said you traveled with two girls, right?" Three, if you count Jen's sister...And I think Kenta's gonna leave her outta the story if this guy is actually _asking this!_ "...They hot? Were they...y'know, Takado's girls or anything?" TA-KA-TO! A-And...'Takato's girls?' Okay, one...Ruki'd sooner castrate Takato than kiss him if he even _thought_ of trying anything...But she's like that with every guy, pretty much (if anything, she'd be nice enough to let Takato keep "one"). Two...Takato's...not like that with girls. He respects Ruki and Juri, he's not the kind of guy who'd ask 'is she hot?' Takato's...y'know...Not an ass.

Seriously, this guy...He's Anti-Otoko Shibuki. I mean, before we talked about Digimon, this guy told us how the star of that manga would act if he were a "real man." ...I-I got annoyed. A real man doesn't act like this jerk, he has morals he believes in, he has duties he fulfills without question...And he's _nothing_ like this guy!

"...N-No...Takato...isn't... No..." Kenta shakes his head, lowering it with a frown. Yeah, Kenta, this jerk's pissing me off, too. "When we went to the Digital World, Ruki had Renamon as her partner and... ...Juri had...Leomon... He..um...His data was loaded by...Beelzebumon..." He lowers his head, lifting his glasses and trying to subtly wipe his eyes. ...Yeah, I...I still tear up...thinking about that, Kenta.

"L-Loaded? Um, so...Wait, Digimon are...really made of data and all that?"

"Yeah, the Digital World is made up of computer data and stuff. Digimon are living creatures made up of that data. When we went, we were turned into data, too," I explained...I-I still...can't really wrap my mind around that...I mean...I was a computer program at one point!

"Who was your...um...Partner? _Dude_..." Shinji rolls his eyes.

"What?" Kenta asks.

"'Partner' sounds...kinda gay," Shinji shrugs. ...Excuse me? "I-I mean, just...that's what _they_ like to call their...um...y'know. And, well...Why not your 'Monster' or something? You guys were, um, Trainers, right?"

"Tamers," I correct. Wh-Why are we still talking to this guy?.And Kenta's...I can tell he's annoyed but he's doing his best not to show it. I think he's being polite and trying to find a convinient way out of this conversation... ...How 'bout '_go away, jerkass?_' That'd work for me, Kenta.

"Right, so...Why not call them 'Monsters' instead of 'Partners?' Tamer and Monster makes more sense than Tamer and 'Partner.' You know?" ...Idiot.

"...Guardromon was my _partner,"_ I say. I reach into my pocket and pull out my lucky Guardromon card. "That's him. He evolves into Andromon, a cyborg Digimon."

"...Cool, robot! I like your design!" Shinji says with a smile. "Kinda steam-punkish!" ...My...design? What?

He must...think that because Takato created Guilmon, we must have done the same... N-No, dude, Takato's just...the luckiest guy in the histroy of Digimon Taming! Seriously!

Before I can correct him, he speaks up, turning to Kenta. "What about you? What...Monster did you have?" ...Dude, they're our PARTNERS! There is _nothing_ gay about a Tamer and his Partner's bond! ...I mean, for one, the Partner isn't even _human_ so...Ugh! Damn it! S-Seriously, this guy is pissing me off...

...And it has_ nothing_ to do with me... ...being 95% straight. I just don't like his tone... I-I'm...getting used to that "issue," actually...I-I just...don't like to be reminded about it...And I sure as hell don't want anyone to suspect me...

...But I could be straight as a freakin' arrow and this guy'd probably go _nuts_ if he ever heard about our kiss... ...Hell, _I _almost want to bring that up just to see if it'll scare this asshole off! ...I wouldn't in a million years, but... ...It'd get rid of him, that's for sure.

Kenta smiles, reaching for his card pack. "MarineAngemon!" ...Kenta's _really_ proud of his partner. Sure, MarineAngemon couldn't talk but...He was _Mega_ level. Kenta had, among us, a digimon that was _always_ at its _mega_ level... H-He was so lucky and...He loved being a Tamer and having MarineAngemon for a partner. Sure, MarineAngemon was bright pink and...looked like something Shiuchon would want for a partner (she even "borrowed" him once to play dress-up with Terriermon and Lopmon...Kenta says MarineAngemon actually _enjoyed_ it!) but... ...He worked with Kenta somehow, the two were...Perfect together as Tamer and Partner. I don't know how exactly, but... ...Kenta was really proud of MarineAngemon as his partner. End. Of. Story.

...And...I can safely say I'm glad he was so happy to have MarineAngemon as a partner. Kenta was on top of the world because of it, like me and Guardromon.

...Shit, I just realized, this is also the partner Ruki calls "Kenta's Digital Teacup Poodle." And Kenta's...gonna show _this guy_...MarineAngemon.

Ruki can get away with that stuff. She's Ruki, she's our friend and just joking around. Kenta, somehow, doesn't mind a lot of her jokes, even the "Digital Teacup Poodle" crack.

This guy... ...Don't. You. Dare!

I keep an eye on Shinji as Kenta pulls out his card, his lucky MarineAngemon card...Holographic and everything. "This is him." He passes Shinji the card. It's a really rare card, too...I spent weeks looking for it and spent...The Gods only know how much money on card packs...But... ...It was a rare, limited edition card that I _really_ wanted Kenta to have. ...He...teared up when I gave it to him, actually...

...I kinda did, too. We all do when it's our partners...We miss them.

Shinji looks at the card, his eyes go wide. "D-Dude...S-Seriously? Wh-What the hell? You _designed_ this thing?" You _idiot!_ TAKATO was the one who created his partner, we didn't! "That...um...Takeru kid's dinosaur was really badass and his steam-punk robot is _awesome _but_ this_ is...the _gayest_ thing I've ever seen...!" He laughs. "A-Are you some kind of fag or-" _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

I strand straight up, screaming. I clench my fist and hit Shinji square in the jaw...He falls back onto the ground, dropping Kenta's card on the table. I reach for the card, making sure it's not damaged before passing it to Kenta.

"...Hirokazu..." Kenta whispers, getting up. "H-Holy shit..."

I stand up and look over the table...Shinji's bleeding from his mouth, he's on his side groaning...And then he spits out a tooth. His two friends are by his side, giving me these terrified looks...

"...Listen up," I say, looking down at Shinji with my fists clenched at my side. "..._No-one_ insults Kenta. Ever. If you call Kenta _that_ _word_ again, I'll knock out the rest of them. You do _not_ say that about my friend or his partner. Kenta's amazing, MarineAngemon is amazing. Kenta is one of the nicest, smartest and most awesome people I know...And I would _still_ say that even without the Digital World and MarineAngemon. You, however, are an asshole who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. You _have no right_ to judge Kenta or MarineAngemon like that, all right? MarineAngemon was the strongest of our partners at all times, looks can be deceiving...Not like a dumb bastard like you would ever know. We were lucky to have MarineAngemon's support, he saved our asses a couple times. Without him, we'd have been in trouble...So much for the 'gayest thing you've ever seen,' MarineAngemon's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen! Now get the hell out of my sight. And if you even _think_ to insult Kenta like that again, like I said, you won't be eating solid food ever again. Got it?"

Shinji had started crying a little in the middle of my speech. Yeah, _crying_...The asshole who made fun of Takato is _crying_. Takato doesn't cry when he gets hit, pal, Takato hits back twice as hard.

Shinji picks up his tooth and leaves. I watch him walk out of the cafeteria with his friends helping him keep his balance...He's actually sorta dazed, I think.

...That son of a bitch actually called Kenta _that word._ ...I am...S_o! Pissed! Off!_

I sit down next to Kenta, exhaling sharply. Kenta's staring at me with his eyes wide. "...Sorry he...called you that." I say, quietly and as calmly as I can. Actually, I feel a lot less pissed from looking at Kenta...I guess he calms me down...For certain reasons I'm getting more okay with.

"...Hirokazu...I-I... ...I can't believe you...hit him like that..."

"...He called you a word I find...really offensive." I reply. "I objected to that." ...Just...please don't ask _why_ I find that word so offensive all of a sudden.

A-And, while it may not have been...my favorite topic before (and even now for different reasons), I'd never abandon a friend over it and I sure as _hell_ would never use _that word! EVER!_

"...But...Wh-What if you get a Sunday detention or something?" What? Like it'd be my first, Kenta?

"I'll tell them why I did it and...If they still give me detention, I'll have detention. _No-one_ insults you like that, Kenta."

"...Thank you, Hirokazu-kun..." Kenta looks like he's holding back some tears. "I-I...I'm amazed we put up with that guy for that long..."

"...Me, too...He was an idiot. Anti-Otoko Shibuki."

"Agreed..." Kenta nods, letting out a sigh. "...Um...One question..."

"What?"

"...A-About what he said..." He swallows. "...Which was...the bigger insult? ...The word or the...implication?"

"Huh?" ...What's Kenta...talking about?

"N-Nothing...Never mind. It's...that word. ...Thank you again for...standing up for me." Kenta says. "I-If...If you get detention...I'll go with you, too. So you won't...be alone. Okay?"

...Kenta...Why would you ask that? C-Crap, does he...suspect me? I-I mean..._That word_ has never pissed me off like that before...We've both heard it, too...But...

...No, Kenta knows it's...because he said it to him. I-I _always_ defend Kenta...He doesn't suspect me...I-I can...answer honestly...

"...The word," I reply. "And...thanks, Kenta but...you don't have to...I've had a million detentions before, I'll have a ten million more after this," I shrug. I defend Kenta a lot when it comes to jerks. Some were worse than that guy...Some were more 'physical' with Kenta...

...Those were the ones I didn't hold back on.

...I...I really, really like Kenta...And, looking back, I've... "really, _really" _liked him since...Not too long after the Digital World... ...He's...Kenta. I-I... ...don't want to use the L-word...But...

...I don't want to be with a guy. I'm bi, I can...be with a woman. I love women but...

...If Kenta were the same... ...I-I'd...choose him over... ...Just show me any woman on Earth and I'll tell you why Kenta's better. _Any_ woman.

But, before I...had feelings for him...I-I was always super close to him, like with the whole "friends before birth" thing, if someone gave Kenta a hard time I made them stop. Always.

...So, using _that word_ on Kenta... ...I chose to tell him to shut up in the "manliest" way possible by his standards...

...And, the implication is...only insulting depending on the tone but... ...I-I don't...want Kenta to suspect... ...Otoko Shibuki and all...A-Actually, Otoko Shibuki doesn't... ...bring up _that_ subject.

...Still...

"...Just the word?" ...Kenta?

I nod. "Yeah...I don't like that word."

Kenta nods. I hope that...didn't imply anything...about myself.

...No, I'm...safe.

We eat our lunches until the bell rings then go to our separate classes...

...I'm sorry he called you that word, Kenta. I...was just as insulted...'Cause...

...I'm...

...Bi.

...And that is _still_ really hard to say to myself...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I should point out, since I tend to do this in my notes: I never mean the G-adjective as a bad thing. When I say Kenta's the gayest character in Tamers...I really do mean it as a good thing, an aspect of his character I really like. Really! And when I say episode 26 of Digimon Tamers is the gayest episode of Digimon ever... ...Well, it's a Hirokazu and Kenta-themed episode in which they kiss and... ...Just watch it. Gay is...an understatement. It's...Hirokenta. The whole episode is Hirokenta.

Just clearing that up so I can keep all my teeth next time I go on my "MarineAngemon is gay incarnate" rant. ...Which it is, I mean, just LOOK AT THAT THING! Of course, if I were a Tamer and my partner was MarineAngemon, I would _not_ complain! I even have a MarineAngemon in Digimon World: Dusk...I named him Kenta. And he's stronger than my freakin' BelialVamdemon, so, yeah...MarineAngemon is awesome!

Anyway, this chapter was written because in Eien Ni, Hirokazu mentions knocking out the teeth of someone who called Kenta a "certain word," so I thought I'd include the incident. The "manly jerk" thing...you'll see where I'm goin' with that.

As usual, I hope you're enjoying the fic!  


* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And for those who are wondering _why_ Ori uses the "G-adjective" and "three-letter-F-Bomb" so freely in his fics\notes: Um, there is a "_reason_" he says he can't write straight fics, let's say. With that, he feels comfortable using "those terms" about himself and his fics.

Of course, if you haven't figured _that_ out by now, um, this must be the first fic by Ori you've ever read. In that case, I truly hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far and, please, check my profile for about a million more slash fics by Ori if you enjoyed this one. I recommend the Jenkatos. Jenkato is always good in my opinion! Be sure to review, we appreciate reviews! Thank you!

I have to say, I was very proud of Hirokazu for defending Kenta like that! And I liked how Kenta tried to gauge Hirokazu's feelings on "that subject" with his question, even if it was a bit risky for him (I thought it was, at least).

-Taiki Matsuki


	5. Pledge V Friends, Shiota Hirokazu

**EDITOR'S NOTE:** The next chapter takes place parallel to the fic "Issho Ni," if you have not read that fic it is recommended that you do so. Thank you! - Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge V: Friends (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

Kenta was supposed to meet us for our card game but he's out with a cold so it's just Jen, Takato and I at my place. Home alone again, parents are running a million and one errands today...

We're just been hanging out and playing cards for a while. And we've been kinda quiet. I dunno, it's...a little boring, actually.

"...Hey, um..." Takato speaks up, placing a card down in front of me. Damn it, a speed-plug in with...Rapidmon? Why are you playing as _Jen's _partner, Matsuda? The million-and-one Guilmon cards they've made in honor of your partner not good enough? "...Can you guys...um...keep a secret?"

I nod. "What is it?"

"W-Well, um...It's about Kenta. You _can't_ tell him about this, okay?" Takato begins, his eyes darting between Jen and me.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask. "Did he tell you a secret? Is it something juicy?" I smirk.

"N-No, it's...a theory, actually." Takato shrugs. "I-I...um... ...I think Kenta's, um... ...'different' from us. N-Not in a _bad_ way, but...I just think, he's..."

"...He's...what, Takato?" Jen asks, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, Takato, where are you going with this?

"...I think Kenta...might be gay," Takato says, quietly.

Wh-Whoah, what? K-Kenta? _Gay?_ I-I...I don't know about that but...

...I-If...he was... I would _not_ complain...At. All. ...I mean...I-I...

...I'm sort of...used to the whole 'bi' thing. It's been...getting a little less weird since I accepted that I can't change. I still don't like it and, even home alone, I'm embarrassed as hell when I read...shounen-ai manga...online...Or Daiken fics...But...

...Until this little theory, I figured...Kenta's awesome, but I can only look and not touch... ...Well, not touch_ much_, we're...still pretty 'physical' sometimes. Like letting Kenta lean against me and stuff like before, nothing...gay or anything!

.Okay, Ruki once...spotted us in a position like that. I was resting against a tree and Kenta was using my shoulder as a pillow. ...She gave us her sarcastic 'awww, you two are such an adorable couple' remarks and... ...I-I got pissed as usual but... ...Kenta just stayed quiet...

...Kenta never really reacts, actually. ...Holy shit... Takato, y-you...might be onto something...

I-I gotta hear this! Spill it, Matsuda!

"You think Kenta's gay?" Jen laughs a little. "Why?"

"W-Well, um...N-Nevermind, it's...a dumb thing to talk about. I-I don't want to...offend Kenta or anything, either. Please forget-"

"No, no, no, Takato!" I shake my head. "You started this little 'Kenta's gay' discussion, you gotta give us some details on that theory!" I...do my best to sound like I'm joking around as usual.

"W-Well, first...N-no-one here would have a problem if...Kenta really is gay, right?" Takato, again, darts his eyes between Jen and Me.

"Of course not," Jen shakes his head, then looks to me. "Though, um...Hirokazu..."

"What?" I look to Jen.

"W-Well, just...Would _ you_ have a problem? I mean...I don't think we'll _ever_ forget how you freaked out over Ruki telling us about...You-know-what." ...I-I was...pissed because I didn't want that information to become public! And...well...

...I-I was...sort of going crazy over...the fact I realized I was _a little_ attracted to Kenta at the time. That kiss...just _talking_ about it pissed me off because...I blamed _that_ for my...feelings. At the time, I mean.

Those gay teen help sites I visited a while back were what made me face reality...I like guys. I-I don't like the fact I like guys but...I like guys... ...And it still kinda freaks me out. Just not as...violently. I-I feel weird about it. I _never_ thought this was possible...

...Otoko Shibuki... ...I-I'm still _manly,_ damn it! I am a MAN!

But I've given up on going straight. I'm...bi. And I can't change that...And being bi has one advantage: I get double the eye-candy if you know what I mean. Last night, the reason Kenta's out with a cold is because Takato, Jen, Kenta and I sort of messed around at the pond in the park and...Well...We got soaked and hang out shirts on a bench to dry and played cards while we waited. It was late afternoon when we started playing cards.

...I might've let my eyes wander _a lot_ during those games (mostly Kenta and Jen). I-I couldn't help it! But...no-one noticed, unless Takato's going to pull out an 'I think Hirokazu's gay' theory, too... ...Better not, Matsuda! I may like guys, but I am _not_ gay!

I really wish Ryou was with us last night, though...

...What? He's _Ryou!_

"Jen, that's different...I-I would _not_ have a problem with Kenta if he really was gay," I reply, shaking my head. "Kenta's _always_ gonna be my best friend!"

"...Even if he told you he _enjoyed_ the kiss back then?" Jen asks, I think he's...really worried I might end things with Kenta over this.

"I'd tell him I'm happy he liked it, but that's all he's gonna get," In reality, I'd kiss him again and ask him if he liked that more or less... ...Okay, maybe not...I-I mean...Kenta'd _have_ to say he's gay first before...I'd even _think_ of hinting that...I like him. I-I'd have to know that he liked me first, even!

...But...If he did like me... ...I wouldn't wait for that special girl anymore. I'd...be with Kenta. ...I-I admit it, I...really like Kenta. My best friend...Ever.

"Really?"

"Ruki...just really pissed me off that day, Jen. It wasn't because she said Kenta and I were gay, okay? Now, Takato, tell us why you think Kenta's gay!"

Takato gives me an odd look and nods. ...Crap, I sounded...a little too enthusiastic. "W-Well, um... He doesn't like girls that much, for one."

"...Takato, you..._never_ check out girls with Hirokazu, Ryou and I. Are you sure you want to critcize Kenta on that?" Jen jokes.

Takato laughs, "Only because he's...less interested than I am. A-And for the record, I-I just...don't like sitting there and staring, I feel weird doing it. But...Kenta just...doesn't like to even _talk_ about girls. And if he does...He's just really quiet the whole time, he's just...not interested."

"I...see..." I nod. "Any other reason?"

"You're...really curious about this, Hirokazu-kun..." Takato trails off. "You...swear you wouldn't have a pr-"

"I swear to the Gods, I would still be Kenta's friend if he was gay!" I shout. "Come on, Takato, I _promise_ I'm not going make fun of my best friend! Just ...keep going, already!" Shit, I gotta...tone it down but...Takato, I _have_ to know if...it's possible!

Shit, my heart is...gonna pop out of my chest at this rate...D-Damn it, I-I need...to stay calm...If...Jen and Takato suspect me... ...I-I'd probably puke or piss myself or...I-I...I don't want _anyone_ knowing this!

Takato nods. "..And, well... ...The other reason is...I-I just get this 'vibe' from him. Like...this 'he's _so_ gay' vibe. It's...hard to explain."

"...Takato, a-are you...telling us...you think you have..." Jen chuckles. "G-Gaydar?"

Takato blushes. "I-I guess...I-I just...get this feeling he's gay when I'm around him." Takato shrugs. "If that's gaydar, then..."

...I wonder if he's picking up anything from me. I-I always assumed being bi meant I could..."slip under the gaydar." ...And Takato's got _gaydar?_ ...What the hell...?

"A gay _vibe? _Th-That's..._it?_" I...I'm a little disappointed. I was hoping he'd add something like 'and Kenta was _drooling_ over Ryou that time at the beach' or 'I caught him singing the opening to Gravitation while reading a Daiken fic!' Not...a gay _vibe!_ ...There's...gotta be more!

"What else?" I ask. "I mean...That's it? He doesn't like girls and your gaydar goes off? That's why you think he's gay?"

"...W-Well, it's...stupid, really," Takato shrugs. "I-I just...If he is, I wanted to know if...you guys would have a problem with it. I wouldn't, of course. Kenta's my friend. Always. ...I just...I-I don't even know why I brought it up..." Takato's turning red. "S-Sorry, guys...It's a dumb thing to talk about-"

"Hell no," I shake my head. "Jen, you get any...gay from Kenta or anything?"

Jen gives me a confused look. "N-No, I don't...get any 'gay' from Kenta...He's just Kenta. But...Takato does have a point on checking out girls. He really isn't interested...Ever. In fact, I once_ made up_ a girl I was 'checking out' and asked Kenta what he thought about her 'cute red hat' and stuff none of the nearby girls had... ...He just...humored me," Jen says with a shrug. Now _that_ is what I wanted to hear!

"...So, Kenta might be...that way, you think?" Takato asks.

Jen nods. "Yeah, if it was true...I wouldn't be surprised. And I'd still be his friend. I mean, it's...not an issue. He's still Kenta and everything." ...Jen and Takato wouldn't care at all.

Th-That's really a relief to know, I mean... I'm freaked out enough about being bi, I don't even think about what would happen if...my friends didn't like that fact. Except Kenta...I sometimes try to figure out how he'd react but I...I don't _ask_ anything like Takato just did, about a friend being gay... ...I-I barely hint at it. I think I once just pointed to a Kyou Kara Maou manga at a shop once and said 'huh, somone left a shounen-ai manga in the 'mecha' manga section...

...Kenta just laughed. No real...conclusion there.

But, Jen and Takato... ...I wonder if...I...

...Maybe I should...tell them. They wouldn't be upset about Kenta and...I wouldn't have to keep this to myself any-What the hell am I thinking?

C-Coming out? N-No! Besides, I'm _bi_, not gay! I can still...date girls and no-one _ever_ has to know I like guys. _Ever_. That would _only_ happen if...Kenta was 'the same way.' ...Otherwise, I die with this secret.

"Yeah, if...Kenta was gay, I wouldn't care," I say. "But...I dunno, how likely do you think it is, Takato?"

"Likely?"

"Scale of...one to ten. One being Kenta's a little gay, ten being...Kenta's obvously, super-flaming gay, I guess." I shrug.

"...Um..." Takato gives me another weird look. Just...answer the question, Matsuda. Put that gaydar to use...On Kenta. Not me. "...A...A six or seven, I guess. It's just...something about him, I think."

"...Something about him...Right..." I shrug.

"Can...we play cards, Hirokazu? I-I feel...sort of bad about saying that. I don't want Kenta to think I'm...spreading rumors about him or anything," Takato does look a little upset about that. He's...still a little red. "_Please_ don't tell him I told you this."

"My lips are sealed, Takato-kun," Jen says, making a zipper motion across his mouth and laughing. "And we at least learned Hirokazu would accept Kenta..."

"Jen..." I frown. "There's a difference between having a gay friend and Ruki's ambiguously gay tamers jokes!" ...Seriously, she...she's _convinced_ we're an item already! It's the kiss that started it, she...has us pegged as gay.

"Even though you _kissed_ that gay friend once?" Jen asks, then holds up his hands as I give him an even more pissed off look. "J-Just saying, Hirokazu! It's...a little different when you factor that in!"

...I wanna tell 'em I'm bi just...so they'd shut up about that! ...Though... ...Yeah, I did...really freak out that time. But...I-I just _hate_ everyone knowing that happened! It's a joke to everyone now, we're the ambigiously gay duo of the group! ...Kenta...doesn't mind as much as I do. ...I wonder...if _that_ might be why...

...No, I mean, I think it'd...bother him more if that was the case... It's what pissed me off so much, after all.

"I would have _no problem_ if Kenta was gay, damn it! Kenta's my best friend, forever! I-I...I would _never_ abandon that friend! Takato, you wouldn't do that to Jen, even if he kissed you once, would you?"

Takato turns bright red, stammering, "J-Jen? K-Kiss? M-Me...? Er...I-I wouldn't be upset...And, well, if it was the...same thing as you and Kenta, it's...not like he...um...tackled me and kissed me." I kinda like the look on Jen's face when Takato says that part about Jen tackling and kissing him...Hehehe!

"...Hey, Jen, give you five hundred yen..." I smirk, Jen's bright red right now. Now I see why Ruki does this! ...Still not cool, though, Ruki!

"N-no, Hiroka-"

"_Five_ thousand! Kiss Takato! Or are you afraid you might like it, Jen...?" Hehehe... I also like the look on Takato's face right now.

"W-We get it, we get it!" Jen shouts. "Okay, we know you wouldn't abandon Kenta."

"Damn straight," I say.

We continue our card game... ...I-I actually...start to lose our matches because I'm thinking so much about what Takato and Jen said...

...What if Takato _was_ on to something? What if...Kenta is gay?

They...had some good evidence. Especially Jen, but... ...Wait...

That time at school, when...that asshole called Kenta _that word_... He asked me if I was insulted by _that word_ or...what...it...implied...

...Kenta, w-were you...trying to see...how I'd feel if...?

...No, I'm...not that lucky. But, still..

...Kenta, you're my best friend. And... ...If we could be more than that...I-I would accept that, I would _want_ that...Because it's you...

I wouldn't be with Jen, Takato or Ryou if they were gay. Or if they even confessed to me, because...They aren't Kenta. If I'm going to be with a guy, it's going to be Kenta...

No-one else, Kenta. Just _you._

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Hirokazu's accepting himself! ...A little

I wanted to cover Takato's "Kenta's gay" theory that's mentioned a few times, as well as the "gaydar" Hirokazu jokes that he has.

I hope you're enjoying this story so far, I'm having fun writing it. And...I felt I needed to get a Hirokenta done. A big one. I just hope it turns out good, given Hirokazu's attitude through the whole thing...Though I admit, it is a _ton_ of fun to write!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I loved Hirokazu's hypothetical at the end. What if Jen and Takato kissed instead of Hirokazu and Kenta? We've all seen the infamous episode 26 screen capture. If only that had been Takato and Jen.

Someone, anyone with Photoshop: I have a mission for you!

-Taiki Matsuki


	6. Pledge VI Family, Kitagawa Kenta

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **This chapter takes place during and alongside the fic Issho Ni. It is advised that you read Issho Ni first. Thank you! -Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge VI: Family (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

I feel safe doing this. It's Christmas Eve, too, they're in a good mood. The holidays always do that to my family. And...I think they'll accept it. They...have a right to know, they are my parents after all. I shouldn't keep this hidden from them forever...

...And I-I'm...lonely. I know I won't ever be with Hirokazu, he's straight. There's no questioning that. He's...not into _anything_ even remotely "gay." ...I just hope he wouldn't be so upset he'd hate me or not want to be around me. ...I-I love him, but...He doesn't _love_ me, he's just...

...The best friend I've ever had and ever will have. And that's...not counting that I love him. But...I'm alone. Everyone else checks out girls and they talk about...dating...and stuff. I-I'm tired of pretending that I'm interested, I really am... Jen, a while ago, wouldn't stop asking me about this girl with a "cute red hat" and stuff... ...I didn't even bother looking, I just stared at... ...a really cute guy I recognized from my math class.

If...I came out, I-I could...date. I could be with_ someone_. It...won't be Hirokazu but...I-I won't be alone anymore. I know I'm the only gay one in the group. The others...might not accept that but...

...I just want...to not be alone anymore. I-I can't take being so hung up on someone I know would never like me back.

So...This is it. I-I'm doing this... I'm...really doing this...

Mom and Dad sit in front of me on the couch, I'm on the armchair across from the couch...I'm nervous as hell. Our Christmas tree is off to the side, on the way to the door.

"Kenta, what's wrong?" Mom asks. "You wanted to talk to us about something and...you've been quiet this whole time."

"I-I'm sorry for that...I'm just...really nervous..." I reply. It's no lie, I'm shaking. I think they'll accept this. They...don't have a problem with gays, I think, it's a topic that's never really come up. But, we saw a movie a while ago, a comedy from China...About this gay couple, they try to hide their relationship from one's parents and even plan a fake wedding with his boyfriend's sister. It was really funny, my parents...want to get it when it's out on DVD, too...That's...a huge plus for 'acceptance' in my book.

"Did...you do something?" Dad asks, giving me a skeptical look. "Or did Hirokazu do something?" ...Hirokazu is the 'worst influence on Earth' according to my family but... They know _nothing_ would stop us from being friends, they just...do their best to pretend Hirokazu isn't 'corrupting their son,' which is mostly a joke. They like Hirokazu...on those rare occasions he's 'being good.'

"H-Hirokazu...? No," I shake my head. It's not Hirokazu's fault I love him. "...Mom, Dad...I-I...I need to tell you this. This is something I've known about myself for years now and...I want you to know and...I hope you can...accept this." I look up...My Mom already looks worried, I think she...knows what I might say. My Dad...is confused.

"...Kenta...? What are you...trying to say?" Dad asks, quietly. He...has a suspicion, too.

"I-I...I'm..." I take a deep breath...I _have_ to do this. It's too late to back out...

"Kenta, a-are you...telling us you...think you might be..." Mom trails off, her expression goes from worry to...Wh-What the...? She's...Gods, she's...starting to cry!

"M-Mom? Wh-What's wrong?" I stand up, I-I didn't...expect that kind of reaction! Sh-She's gotta be thinking I'm about to say something else. I-I'm gay, Mom! Not dying or anything! J-just gay, you don't...have to cry over that! Gay...isn't something you should...cry about!

...Is it?

"Kenta, is...that what you're saying? You...think you're gay?" Dad says, louder...A little sternly. That's not good...

All I can do is nod. ...I'm gay, Dad.

"Oh, GODS!" Dad screams, Mom starts to sob harder.

"M-Mom, why...Why are you crying?" I ask, ignoring my Dad's reaction. "I-I'm...I'm just...gay...Please, don't cry-"

"Kenta...Why? Why would you...want that?" My Mom asks. _W-Want_ this? I-I didn't want this...It's just what happened!

"What do you mean? I-I...Mom, I didn't cho-"

"How did this happen?" Dad lets out a sort of growling sigh to himself. "Kenta, you're...You're just confused. You can't be gay...I-I thought...I raised you better than this..." ...Dad... Y-You had...nothing to do with this...This isn't...something I chose, this isn't something that I 'got' from anyone or anything...

...It's just what happened.

"I-I didn't...choose this," I whisper, I don't know if they heard me. My Mom just sobs harder...I-I'm starting to cry, too. Th-They...think I chose this? They...think they...didn't raise me the right way? The 'straight way?' I-I...You didn't...do this, I didn't choose this...

...Gods, what have I done?

...Mom...Dad...I-I'm so sorry...

"Kenta, tell me...Why?" Dad looks to me, he looks sad...Almost like my Mom does. "Why are you...Why this? Why you?"

"I-I don't know why," I say, my voice cracking. I lift up my glasses and wipe my eyes. "I-I just...Dad...I'm sorry, it's...It's who I am-"

"No! It's not who you are! Kenta, please...I-I don't want to deal with this!" Dad screams, he goes to Mom and tries to comfort her...She's...just crying... M-Mom...Why...is this...making you cry?

"Mom, please...Don't cry..." I whisper. "I-I'm...still me-"

"Kenta, no, you...You're confused. This is...This isn't who you are!" ...Dad...No...D-Don't say that! Please... "You're not..." He...looks like he might...cry, too. "How...did I screw up?" He whispers. ...Gods... Y-You...You really...said that, Dad? ...You...want to know how you...screwed up...?

I-I...I don't want to hear this...

I don't want to be here...

...I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

I turn and run, I run past the tree and almost trip over a couple gifts, I accidentally send one flying aside as I go to the door. I slip on my shoes and grab the first coat I see as I open the door and...Run! That's all I can do. Run.

I get to the end of the hall and I hear my Dad screaming for me to come back. I take the stairs instead of the elevator, I don't want to wait for it. I don't want to risk my Dad catching up to me. He's still screaming for me to come back, I know he's following me.

N-No, Dad...I-I can't come back...Not after what you just said...Not...with this...I-I'm sorry, this was...such a mistake! I didn't think you'd react like this...I didn't want to...make my Mother cry... ...because of something I had no control over...

I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! ...I should have...just kept it a secret...

I run out of the apartment building and down the street, I still hear my Dad's faint screams. He ran after me as far as the street, but...I think he lost me in the small crowd of people on the sidewalk. I just keep running as long as I can. I-I don't care where I go, anywhere but here!

It's been...snowing non-stop all week. The streets are _covered_ in snow, there are _huge_ piles from plows on every corner. And...all I have is a light coat and the t-shirt I was wearing when I came out. These pants...aren't exactly 'winter apparel' either...But I can't go back. I can't go back...

...I-I need...to go somewhere...Gods, where...could I go?

...Wait...I'm on...Nami Street...

...I can't believe it...I thought I was...just running anywhere to get away from them but...This is the way I take to...get to Hirokazu's.

...Hirokazu... ...Should I?

H-He'll...find out, if I go there. He'll...find out my secret tonight. I mean, I-I can't just show up and ask to spend the night like I wanna have a sleepover or something. Especially not on Christmas Eve...I-I need to tell him I had...a fight with my parents...And the reason for that fight...

...Hirokazu, y-you're...my best friend. Please, don't react like my parents...I-I don't think I could live with that. Please...

I sob and shiver at the same time, leaning against a street light and panting. I ran the whole way here, this is...about the halfway point between our apartments. I-I can't believe I ran this way.

It's...late at night and I'm freezing. This coat is..._not_ going to keep me warm and...the lack of sleeves and gloves and...Any winter apparel period is...I-I _need_ to get to _someone's_ place.

I start to walk towards Hirokazu's apartment. H-How should I tell him? How...will he react is...more important... I-I won't...tell him I love him or anything. That...would screw everything up even if he did accept me. I mean...He's _not_ into...gay. Period. Otoko Shibuki...

...I-I'm...getting a little tired of Otoko Shibuki. Just...the fact that it's...how Hirokazu models himself. He's...all man. I'm gay...That doesn't make me all man, probably. It makes me...gay. But...

...If there is one thing about Hirokazu, other than Otoko Shibuki, one thing that defines him...It's his loyalty to his friends. If a friend is in need, he'll help that friend. Always... Even...if that friend is...something he doesn't like.

...No, he's...not a raging homophobe or anything. He just...doesn't like being accused of being gay. All those times, he's _never_ said 'fag' or...ranted about how gross 'they' are and...Then there's...that one time at school...

That...jerk. Yes, MarineAngemon is an adorable little pink being of absolute cuteness...But to say he's 'the gayest thing he'd ever seen.' No, Ruki can get away with that, she's allowed to joke about that...Not some jerk who thinks we all 'created' our partners like Takato...I-I was...so offended that day, especially when he looked at me and asked if...I was "some kind of fag." Of course, Hirokazu didn't let him finish that sentence. H-He lost it as soon as that guy said "fag," even.

I've seen Hirokazu fight, he can hold his own against...Anyone! He and Jen once 'sparred' at Hirokazu's request...To Jen's (and _everyone's_, especially Ruki's) surprise, Hirokazu was able to hold his own pretty well, like...it was almost a draw! And Jen's _really_ good at martial arts. Jen won in the end but he was only holding back so no-one would get hurt, not to make things easy for Hirokazu. Hirokazu was proud of himself, he almost beat _Jen._

So, when Hirokazu punched that guy, he...meant business. And he didn't hold back. That was obvious when I stood up and saw the aftermath...

The guy was on the floor, blood coming from his mouth as he spit out a tooth. Hirokazu just looked down at him, I've _never _seen him that angry or look that serious. I know he protects me, but...Just for calling me a fag? ...That...set him off in a way I've never seen, like that guy insulted him or his family or his honor code. All three, even... ...And not just me.

Except, it was just me. I was the one he was insulting. And because of that, Hirokazu took it more personally than anything else before...

...I will _never_ forget what he said, "_...Listen up. _No-one_ insults Kenta. Ever. If you call Kenta_ _that __word_ _again, I'll knock out the rest of them. You do not_ _say that about my friend or his partner. Kenta's amazing, MarineAngemon is amazing. Kenta is one of the nicest, smartest and most awesome people I know...And I would_ still _say that even without the Digital World and MarineAngemon. You, however, are an asshole who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. You_ have no right _to judge Kenta or MarineAngemon like that, all right? MarineAngemon was the strongest of our partners at all times, looks can be deceiving...Not like a dumb bastard like you would ever know. We were lucky to have MarineAngemon's support, he saved our asses a couple times. Without him, we'd have been in trouble...So much for the 'gayest thing you've ever seen,' MarineAngemon's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen! Now get the hell out of my sight. And if you even_ think_ to insult Kenta like that again, like I said, you won't be eating solid food ever again. Got it?"_ ...And that's what that jerk did, he picked up his tooth, _crying _(after making fun of Takato, too) as his friends helped him get away from Hirokazu. They were too afraid to say or do anything.

That guy was...um...I don't want to say like Hirokazu but...He was one of those 'super manly' types, super-hetero or something, I guess...But it's different from Hirokazu's Otoko Shibuki. Very different. This guy was just...a 'manly' jerk that Hirokazu put in his place...

...I take back what I said about being tired of Otoko Shibuki, now that I think of that incident. That jerk was acting like a 'man' based on a bunch of stupid beer drinking macho stereotypes...Hirokazu and Otoko Shibuki are sincere. Otoko Shibuki...It's about a sailor and his duties. He goes to sea, not afraid of storms or any danger, fulfilling his duty to bring back a huge catch for his family to live on, never breaking his pledge as a man, being true to himself and sincere in his thoughts and actions...

...That's...Hirokazu. ...And...a lot of that is what I love about Hirokazu... ...Otoko Shibuki, Hirokazu.

O...to...ko... Shi...bu...ki... _Let's fly the flag of the biggest catch of our life._

...Let me...fly the flag of... ...who I am...without fear. Otoko Shibuki!

After he punched that jerk, I'm amazed he didn't get a Sunday detention or anything. I guess that jerk never told any of the teachers. And the witnesses...Well, everyone knows that if Hirokazu throws a punch it's...usually serious. Not because he wants to fight. He has a reputation for fighting but it's almost always self-defense or for a friend...Usually me. A few times, over the years, I was bullied in school...But when Hirokazu found out, he put a stop to it. ...By any means necessary... ...He's...always been there for me. I-I didn't even ask him for help, as soon as he heard someone was bothering me, that someone was asked to stop...And if they didn't, Hirokazu..."asked again." Forcefully. ...They always stopped after that.

Well, not always...

...One time, third or fourth grade was when it happened, Hirokazu did fight someone who was really tough. Tougher than he was. He...got really beaten up, it's how he lost the last of his baby teeth, too, let's put it that way. But, no matter how badly he got hurt...and...it was really bad...I was crying and begging Hirokazu to stop before he got himself killed. No matter what, though, Hirokazu didn't give up. He eventually beat the guy and...Gods, he...collapsed. He was out cold after he "officially" won, the other guy...got tired and Hirokazu got some lucky punches in...He said he'd leave me alone, I think because Hirokazu was...so determined to make him stop that he respected that... Hirokazu collapsed less than a minute after the other guy was gone. He was out for almost an hour. I watched over him, scared out of my mind. I would have gone for help but...I didn't want to leave him alone.

...Hirokazu told me, after he woke up, he didn't give up because...He didn't want me to be bullied anymore. He wouldn't stop until that guy knew not to bother me. ...I cried so much because I thought it was my fault he was hurt to badly. He...told me, "Kenta...stop crying. Otoko Shibuki!" ...I-I had no idea what 'manly flying spit' had to do with...ANYTHING! I-I thought he got hit in the head too hard or something...I-I was scared out of my mind, my best friend had brain damage!

He then explained what he meant...That was the first time I ever heard Otoko Shibuki, actually...He sang the song to me and... ...It's been "our motto" ever since. Hirokazu's "code of honor."

So, with all that in mind...I don't think Hirokazu would...abandon me. And not on Christmas Eve...

...Hirokazu, you're the greatest...Things like that are...why I love you so much. Please...don't be upset if you ever find out how I feel about you... ...Because I know...you won't like it.

I walk up to Hirokazu's apartment building...I-I'm...freezing...I can't stop shivering and I'm soaked from the snow that's melted on my clothes. Th-This coat...does _not_ retain any body heat...I-I need to get warm. If...I get kicked out, I'll probably die out there...Please, Hirokazu...Don't...Don't hate me for this...Don't...be like...

...My parents...Gods...My parents hate me...Don't they? M-My Mom _cried_ because I'm gay...My Dad thinks he _screwed up_ raising me...

...This can't be happening...

I sob as I walk inside...It's so much warmer than the outside, my glasses are actually fogging up and my tears are definitely adding to that. I-I take them off and wipe my eyes as I go to the elevator...

...The doors open almost immediately. I step inside...No-one else is inside. I put my glasses back on and press Hirokazu's floor number and the doors close... And I lose it. I break down crying, because...I-I might not be able to go home. My parents... ...Gods, I can't believe...my Dad said those things... Or my Mom...cried so hard...

And...What if Hirokazu's family...reacts the same? _My_ _own parents_ reacted that way! The Shiotas...I'm not their son...They have no obligation to care about me. Especially if...they're worried I might "influence" Hirokazu...

...Gods, Universe...Whoever or whatever... ...It's Christmas...Please, I know things don't always work for me...But, just this once, please, let...Let me at least stay tonight with Hirokazu? ...Let him hate me in the morning...Let me at least...have one last night with my best friend before... ...My life falls apart forever.

The doors open, I more or less stumble down the hallway...I-I'm still shivering, the melted snow on my clothes, especially what I came in with that melted inside...I-I was too...upset to bother shaking it off. I-I'm soaked...And freezing again... ...There's still...unmelted snow in my hair, even...

I get to Hirokazu's door...

...Gods, please...Just this once...Please...

I knock, wiping my eyes with my other sleeve and sobbing...

...This...is it...

* * *

...H-Hirokazu...Th-Thank you for everything but...Please, don't...Don't ask this...I-I don't want to ruin things with you...I don't want to lose you.

The Gods...were nice to me tonight. Hirokazu's family didn't really react when I told them why I was there and they...told me I could stay as long as I needed.

I also found out that Hirokazu actually suspected me as gay for a while. Takato and Jen, too. I-I'm amazed it...didn't bother him, he'd suspected it for so long and...Nothing changed.

Hirokazu even hugged me, he told me...he was still my friend and...always will be. I-I needed that hug. I needed to hear what he said.

A-A lot of the crying I did was...because I was so happy that Hirokazu was still my friend. His family said I could stay as long as I needed...That...I was welcome because I'm Hirokazu's best friend. Even...with my secret. My secret that I don't have to hide from them anymore...

I-I love you and your family, Hirokazu. Especially tonight.

...But...After his parents when to bed...H-He...Gods, he wants to know...if I like anyone. I-I knew this...was too good to be true. I know he supports me but...I know how he feels about that kiss in the Digital World, I know how he acts every time someone (usually Ruki) mentions it or calls him and I the 'ambiguously gay tamers.' He...He wouldn't like it if he knew how I felt about him...

He...already asked if it was Takato or Jen. I-I should have just said 'Takato' or something, but...Knowing Hirokazu, he might...try to set us up somehow..Even though Takato's...not gay.

"...Anyone I know?"

"...Definitely..." ...Gods, please...Stop him from asking...

"...Does he look at me in the mirror every morning?" ...I'm so sorry, Hirokazu.

I stammer out a...really unconvincing denial. "U-Um...N-No...Not..." Okay, non-existent denial. I-I can't say a thing! Damn it! NO! I-I'm sorry, Hirokazu! I'm so sorry!

"Be honest." ...He...sounded...calm. Even...kinda playful. Like...he _wants_ me...to admit to it? ...He...still won't like it.

...Will he? He is...Hirokazu...And Hirokazu...likes people talking about how 'awesome' he is. But...I don't think he's awesome-Well, I do...But... ...He wants me to admit that...I _love_ him...

...I have no choice. He's not...going to let this go.

"...Maybe a little." I say, quietly, but...I sort of panic, trying to...explain my situation and feelings. "I-I can't...help it, Hirokazu. Please, I-I'm sorr-"

"Kenta, it's okay." Hirokazu_ laughs?_ ...H-Hirokazu, I-I thought you'd...freak out. "Y'know, if Santa could bring me anything for Christmas this year, do you know what I'd ask for?"

I...I shake my head. I-I can't even face him. H-He knows now...This...changes everything.

"...Mistletoe."

"M-Mistletoe? Wh-Why mistletoe?" ...Hirokazu...you didn't just say that...Did you? Did you...just...say mistletoe? F-For...a girl you like, right?

Hirokazu gets up from the couch and breaks off a little branch from his Christmas tree. He sits back down. "...I guess this'll have to do."

"...Hirokazu...?" ...H-He...has to be joking.

He blushes, looking away. "...Take the hint, Kenta. I-I don't want to spell it out..." H-Hirokazu...you're...gay...? ...A-All this time...? I-I'm dreaming...

"Y-You?" This is...not real. "...But...Hirokazu, you..." YOU'RE HIROKAZU! "I've seen you...check out girls..._A lot..."_ From...hitting on Ruki right after our...first kiss...to...YESTERDAY! This...This can't...He's joking or...something...I-I can't believe this, as much as I want it to be true...

"..I like both, but..." ...B-both...? ...He's bi... ...Gods, that...that makes sense... He's bi...

...Hirokazu is...bi... That means... ...I-I...I can...

...I can be with Hirokazu... ...Hirokazu...can love me back...

...This is really happening... Hirokazu is...really telling me this...

Hirokazu smiles as he holds the branch over my head. "Of everyone in the world...I like you the most." ...H-Hirokazu...

...What...do I do? What do I say? ...How do...I keep from waking up?

"Th-This isn't a joke?" I whisper.

...He...kisses me on the cheek... ...M-my second kiss...

...And it's from Hirokazu...

I throw my arms around him and...I-I cry, I can't stop myself. H-He...He feels the same! Hirokazu's bi! He...He feels the same! Hirokazu_ loves _me!

...Thank you, Gods...

"Wh-What's wrong?" Hirokazu shouts.

"...I'm...happy." I sniff. "Trust me...I'm happy." I hold him a little tighter. "Thank you, Hirokazu..."

"...Merry Christmas, Kenta." He hugs back.

* * *

After Hirokazu confessed, we...kissed for a long time, using that "mistletoe." Close to midnight, I fell asleep in his arms, he...was my pillow, we were both under the same heavy blanket and everything...I forgot everything that had happened before Hirokazu got his "mistletoe," nothing else existed beyond that couch... ...Only Hirokazu, myself and...that "mistletoe." When I started to fall asleep, he got a blanket and let me rest against him... ...I don't think I've ever been happier than I was at that moment...

...Until we woke up to his parents standing over us... ...I-I was...really scared. Even with the way they were smiling, like it was funny. I was scared. I-I didn't...want to lose Hirokazu. I-I finally had him...

Speaking of Hirokazu...Um...I think he nearly pissed himself when his parents woke us up, singing "Hirokazu and Kenta sitting in a Christmas tree..." ...I-I...I was scared, too. Mostly because I was afraid they...would be upset that I "turned Hirokazu gay."

...Instead, um...We learned that last Summer Hirokazu forgot to erase his browsing history after reading shounen-ai manga online. And some "Daisuke and Ken Digimon gay romance stories." H-His parents actually _read_ one of them and...He had no real way to _deny _what those manga and fics implied about him...

...I was surprised Hirokazu was a Daiken fan, too. I need to ask him sometime if he prefers Daiken with the Kaiser or Daiken with the "real" Ken...Probably the Kaiser, he loved the Kaiser arc the most in Adventure.

...Anyway, they...they thought it was possible Hirokazu and I were...already together. I...told his parents how thankful I was for their approval and for taking me in. ...And how...happy I was with Hirokazu. ...He was...bright red the entire time, but...

...Even with...my parents' reaction...Last night was the greatest night of my life. I-I kissed Hirokazu...For real. And he kissed back...I still count the Digital World as my first kiss but...last night was my first "real kiss."

I talked to my parents shortly after that, they called the Shiotas before they woke us up (they even found us sleeping like that for a while before they woke us...They took some pictures with a digital camera, too, before waking us after the call - Hirokazu wanted those photos deleted, but it's "not happening," his Mom says) and Mrs. Shiota told my Mom about Hirokazu as _her_ gay son (Hirokazu corrected them at the point - He's _bi_, not _gay_... ...And he did _not_ like how much of a shock it was to his parents when he told them that he also liked girls) and...Last night my parents also looked up some "help sites" and...

...My Dad apologized, he didn't know it wasn't a choice and he...thought I just had a "fetish" for guys, he really didn't understand much about what it meant to be "gay" or what I had gone through. He spent the whole night on that site, he felt really bad for his "screwed up" comment...I forgave him, I know he was...shocked, to say the least. ...His son had just...come out, after all. That's always a shock, no matter what.

Though, my Dad didn't sound too thrilled when I told him that Hirokazu and I were a couple...It was...hard for me to not sound... ...so _happy_ when I said that. I tried to tone it down the best I could but... I-I never thought this was possible. Hirokazu and I...are together! We're more than friends... ...He...actually...still hasn't said "I love you," but... ...He's Hirokazu, actions speak louder than words and...Kissing _screams_ louder than any word he could use.

...We spent a lot of time that night pretty much...making out...More than most couples, I think...I think it has to do with what happened in the Digital World. I got to...live out how I wished things had happened. I...even told him that I had counted that as my first kiss, even after our "it doesn't count" decision...Hirokazu laughed and...gave me a hug and...Put his fake mistletoe to use.

It's the day after Christmas, Hirokazu and I are in the park...On date, sort of. Hirokazu doesn't want to be "out" in public, so it's...mostly just "talking"... No being super affectionate or anything, just to be...safe.

I'm...going to tell the others soon, though. ...Hirokazu might still wait on telling them about us or himself.

"...I still can't believe this, Hiro-chan," I say, smiling. I don't think I've stopped smiling since I left his apartment on Christmas day. "...You're bi." I still...have trouble believing it.

Hirokazu nods. "Y-Yeah...I would've told you sooner if...I knew you...Y'know." He's still not comfortable with the subject. But...He's Hirokazu and I'm just happy that we're a couple when we're alone.

"I was so afraid of how you'd react, I mean...Every time someone mentions the kiss..."

"Th-The first time was... I was...sort of dealing with...how much I liked you," Hirokazu blushes slightly. "It wasn't something I wanted to think about and Ruki just...would not _shut up_ about it...S-Sorry if I...gave you the wrong idea with that..."

"I was worried, but...I knew, on Christmas Eve, you...wouldn't have left me out in the snow like that, even if you didn't approve."

"Damn right...But...Kenta, even if...I was straight, you're my best friend...I would _never_ abandon you like that...I-I...I..." He stammers, his voice getting more and more silent.

I smile..."Are you...finally going to say it?"

"...S-Say...what?"

"Those three words I've said to you a million times that...you haven't said _once._" I reply. "But...I understand," I really do. "You're Hirokazu...Otoko Shibuki!"

"Otoko Shibuki..." Hirokazu sighs. "A-All right, real men...are brave and... ...This...takes a lot of courage...especially in public. Okay?"

"Hiro-chan, we're...alone, there's _no-one_ at the park."

"That's what they want you to think...And I just know Ruki is _somehow _going to hear this..." Hirokazu trails off. "...Okay...Here goes... ...Kenta...chan..." His cheeks turn red as he says 'chan.' "I...I love you."

"...Permission to hug you and tell you I love you?" I ask, smiling. I know he'd be upset if I didn't ask first, we're in public.

"...Permission granted, but go-" I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight. "-easy." He finishes with a nervous laugh.

"...I love you, Hiro-chan...I-I love you so much..." I say, quietly.

"...Thanks, Kenta-chan..." Hirokazu give me a hug with one arm, patting my back.

...Thank you, Hiro-chan. You told me how you felt, you really do have courage...Because I know how hard that was for you.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
*Whew* That...was an interesting chapter... I know, we went over that jerk two chapters ago but I wanted to get Kenta's view on the scene...Mainly his comparison of that guy's version of being a man and Hirokazu's.

Also, I wanted to go into more detail on exactly _why_ Otoko Shibuki is Hirokazu's code of honor and some of the history behind it. Here's hoping I didn't come up with something too insane...

I'm really having fun with this one. I hope everyone's enjoying it, too.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Trust me, Ori, when I say that I am definitely enjoying this one!

I read Issho Ni alongside this chapter after I edited it, by the way. I really like Ori's "tie-togethers" like this for fics. If you like this one, check out the following Jenkatos in this order if you haven't read them yet:

Christmas Dinner  
Pass The Soy Sauce  
Save File  
Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero

The last one is Ori's first major slash project since he return and he pulled out all stops! It's a Jenkato EPIC!

I really hope everyone likes this one, too. The Hirokenta version of Kako Mo Etc! Please let us know! I know I'm having a blast editing it!

-Taiki Matsuki


	7. Pledge VII Courage, Shiota Hirokazu

**EDITOR'S NOTE:** The next chapter takes place _after_ the fic _Eien Ni._ It is advised you read _Eien Ni_ before the next (and final) chapter! Thank you! - Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge VII: Courage (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

I am..._such_...an _asshole!_

...Kenta...came out to the others earlier at the park...

_"...Okay, everyone, um...I-I have something to tell you. You...all heard that...I was at Hirokazu's on Christmas Eve, right? That...I had a fight with my parents. Well, um...I-I want to tell you what happened. And that... ...That the fight was about... ...The fact I'm gay."_ He was nervous when he said it but... ...Damn, Kenta, you...You still sounded brave. I mean, you didn't really hesitate, you didn't go quiet... _"They accept me now, but I ran out after their...initial reaction, let's say. But, now I want to tell all of you...I'm gay. I don't want to hide it anymore."_

...I know I...could _never_ have done it like you did.

_"...K-Kenta-kun...?"_ Takato...was really shocked. I mean, I've never seen Takato look like that. He wasn't upset, just surprised as hell... Which is kinda confusing 'cause, well, he was the one who suspected Kenta! What's the deal, Matsuda? _"W-Wow...I-I'm...glad you told us..." _...Why?

_"Yeah, sorry for the fight you had but... ...Congratulations on coming out, Kenta. I'm with you."_ Jen was happy for Kenta, too...Because...He, Takato and I were the ones who...suspected it. And I knew Takato and Jen wouldn't have a problem.

_"Kenta...I-I never knew you'd...come out,"_ Ryou...sort of implied he suspected Kenta, too. _"And you're my friend and fellow Tamer, always."_

_"Kenta, um...Unless you're seeing someone..."_ I did _not_ like the way Juri sort of looked to me when she said that. _"...Wanna go check out boys at the mall later...? I-I just...always wanted to do that with a gay friend! Please?"_ ...This was a side of Juri I had never seen before. ...I-I...was shocked...Juri's a little boy-crazy, it turns out.

_"Knew it."_ ...We love you, too, Ruki...But then she said._ "I'm really happy for you, though, Kenta. Congratulations on _finally _being with Hirokazu. You two look so cute together."_

...And I...did the _stupidest_ thing I could have done...

_"Wh-What? N-No! Ruki...I-I'm not...No! I-I... I... I'm not gay! We're...not...! NO!" _Then... ...I... I realized what I was saying...Right next to Kenta. I...was denying the fact...we were a couple...And I-I know how happy the fact we're finally together makes him...

A little after things started, Kenta told me how he always thought I was straight and how my...reactions to Ruki's retelling of our kiss and ambiguously gay tamers jokes worried him that I'd freak out if I ever found out he liked me...

The reason for the freak outs was...I-I...I was...dealing with my feelings for Kenta and general...attraction...to other guys...Ruki...just wasn't helping. At all. The whole "liking guys" thing scared the hell out of me...

And...even now, I...I did that to Kenta...Who...I-I...I _love_...

I love Kenta.

And I picked one hell of a way to show it... Kenta... ...Gods, I am...so sorry, Kenta...I-I just...I don't want...to be out yet. This isn't something I want anyone to know...It's bad enough both of our parents know!

...I couldn't face Kenta after that, I just kept my mouth shut and avoided looking at him. I didn't...want to see the look on his face... I...I'm such an asshole...I'm sorry, Kenta...I'm so sorry...

...But...What also...upsets me...was the others' reaction to my...denial...

_"Oh, um...Of...Of course, Hirokazu-kun...We know..."_ Jen...raised an eyebrow, his look was...sort of saying, "I think you're lying."

_"Hirokazu, yeah...Not cool, Ruki. Hirokazu's...not, um...with Kenta. Sorry, Kenta..."_ R-Ryou..._winked _at Kenta! I saw that, Akiyama! Y-You suspect...that I'm...! ...But...H-He's...right...Or at least...half right... I'm _bi_, not gay! _BI-SEX-U-AL!_

_"Hirokazu-kun's...super tough, Otoko Shibuki and all. He always has been, always will be..." _Takato was...reaffirming my..."manliness" in a...weird way...H-He was..._smiling_ at Kenta the whole time...

_"We...believe you, Hirokazu." _No you don't, Juri...Not...with the look on your face when you said that...

And...Of course...

_"Hirokazu, you're not fooling anyone!"_ ...No shit, Ruki... The others just... ...They played along with my denial...Gods, I-I'm...I'm pretty sure they...all know...

...Did they suspect me? ...A-Am I..._obvious?_ H-HOW?

After that, I just went silent and...Kenta was actually still "himself" as he talked with the others. He didn't sound upset about...what I did. I thought he'd at least sound a little pissed... The others asked some questions and...Takato confessed that he and Jen suspected him but they didn't want to upset him by asking or hinting at it...

...Kenta said he really appreciated the fact they never asked him, they waited until he came out. And in the end, no-one was upset...No-one freaked out, no-one...called him a certain word...It was...pretty casual...

...And now we're walking back to my place and...I-I still...haven't said anything to Kenta since...I-I did that...stupid denial...

I...I gotta say something to him...I feel so bad and, I know Kenta's probably really-

"Don't be upset, Hiro-chan," Kenta says, turning to me with...a smile...?

"...I'm such an asshole, Kenta-chan...I'm sorry," I sigh.

"Hiro-chan, _I_ was the one coming out...You didn't have to and..." Kenta shrugs. "I know how...hard it is for you to admit to this. I know you...feel really weird about...being with me."

"N-Not being with _you_, Kenta! T-Trust me...If...If you were straight, I-I would've...waited for that special girl and _not_ that special guy...I-I...I _want_ to be with _you_, Kenta. I...I really do..l-love you..." I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I say 'love.' ...I-I...I really...should say that word more often, but...

Kenta holds onto my arm, that's...more than I want him to do in public, but...I-I'll ignore it, I feel bad enough already. "Thanks, Hiro-chan...I love you so much for...just everything you do. You're...You're Hirokazu, and...Hirokazu Shiota isn't gay or straight or bi...He's just Hirokazu Shiota. And he's _amazing!_" ...Kenta-chan, you _always_ know how to make me feel better!

Except...

"...They all know, don't they?" I ask. "I-I mean...You saw how they...took my denial."

Kenta nods. "Um...Yeah, I-I think...After all of Ruki's jokes and stuff...They're kind of _expecting_ this, you know?" Damn you, Ruki! "I-I...wasn't sure _how_ to do damage control. I-I mean...Hirokazu, we're...Y'know..."

"Ace and Gary - The Ambiguously Gay Tamers. Dun duh dun!" I roll my eyes... "...I...I should have just...admitted to it. I'm really sorry, Kenta-chan..."

"Hiro-chan, we'll...let you come out when you're ready...I know you love me, but...I know how much being with me scares you and all that...Otoko Shibuki."

"...Otoko Shibuki..." I sigh. ...I am such a failure at that...I'm a freakin' coward.

We reach my apartment not long after, Kenta's been trying to cheer me up the whole way. Which is amazing, I thought he'd be pissed at me...

My Mom is in the kitchen, making a snack for us, I can tell by the fact she has a bowl of our favorite rice snacks...She really supports our relationship. My Dad, too. Kenta's...almost moved in, practically. He's spent a few more nights over and I've spent one night at his place ...

...I wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as Kenta, though... ...His parents were afraid we'd... ...y'know... ...Which I find really weird since...

...Um...

...Exactly which one of us do they worry will get knocked up? You had _Kenta!_ Not _Keiko!_

...N-Not that...we've gone _that_ _far,_ of course...

"Hirokazu, Kenta! Welcome home!" My Mom smiles. "Have a seat, I'll get you some of this mochi I bought earlier...It's delicious!"

"Th-Thanks, Mom," I say, sitting down at the dining room table with Kenta. Kenta holds my hand _under_ the table. He knows I'm still afraid to be "out" around my parents...And they _know!_ They...caught Kenta using me as a pillow the morning after we confessed! ...Of course, they...thought I was...gay...But...

...That's...another (insanely _beyond_ embarrassing) story...

My Mom brings in the mochi on a plate. "...Hirokazu, you look upset. What's wrong? Don't tell me one of your friends was upset..." She looks to Kenta, really worried. Not surprising, though...Kenta's her 'future son-in-law,' I heard her tell my Dad that a few days ago. ...And I can't argue about that definitely being in the future...

...Provided I get over this..."closet" thing.

"No, a lot of them actually suspected me. No-one had a problem with it. Hiro-chan...Well, you know he was with me when I came out to our friends," Kenta explains. "And, um, he's upset because Ruki congratulated us on being together and he denied it. I understand why, I'm not upset at all." He turns to me, smiling. "Really, Hiro-chan. It's okay."

"Hirokazu, how could you do that to your boyfriend?" M-Mom!

I groan, "Mom...Please...don't call him my...boyfriend...Th-That just...sounds too weird to me..." It...really does.

"What should I call him, then?" My Mom asks. "Should I just call Kenta your 'special friend?'" ...Special...friend...?

"...On second thought, stick to boyfriend...'Special Friend' sounds...even gayer than 'boyfriend,' somehow." I roll my eyes, Kenta laughs.

"Why did you deny being with Kenta, though?" My Mom sits down across from us. "Your friends all supported Kenta, right? Why would you be any different?"

"...Mom, it...It...It..." I'm...starting to sweat, shake and turn red...I-I'm talking to my Mom...about my relationship...with _KENTA!_ "It's...just really weird to me! I-I...I never...thought I'd...like...Um...That I'd...like..."

"...Guys?" Kenta and my Mom finish in unison and in the same, flat tone. ...Thanks, I _really_ appreciate that...

"...That, yeah." I sigh. "S-Sorry, Kenta...I...I'm just...I mean...I'm... I..." I stammer like an idiot. ...Gods, I-I do this _every time_ my parents are with Kenta and I...Or when my parents just ask me about...how things are with my...boyfriend.

...I-I really...can't believe...I have a boyfriend...

Kenta gives me a hug, saying, "Hiro-chan...I love you and I'll wait until you're ready for this, okay?"

"...Thanks, Kenta-chan," I...manage to hug him back, even with my Mom watching.

"Practice," my Mom speaks up. "Come out to me, okay?"

"...You already know," I say.

"Pretend I don't," my Mom rolls her eyes. "Besides, you never did come out formally...We just found you two sleeping on the couch with..." She starts to laugh, "I-I still can't believe you didn't know what mistletoe really looks like! We had_ three_ mistletoe ornaments...Ha ha ha!"

"M-Mom...!" I groan...They're never going to let me live that mistletoe thing down, are they? "Okay...H-here goes..." I take a deep breath and look to my Mom. "...Mom...I need to tell you something...important. It's...about who I am."

"What is it, my son?" My Mom asks, semi-dramatically.

"...Mom...I...What...I need to say...is...that I'm...I..." I...I can't believe I'm actually having trouble saying this to her when...I know she knows...

...But she has to know the truth... ...Sort of.

"Hirokazu, what is it...?" My Mom is pretending to be nervous.

"...Mom...I'm..._not_ gay!" I shout.

"...Hirokazu..." my Mom sighs, Kenta starts to laugh.

"I'm _not_ gay! I want to make that clear before we go any further! But...I'm in love with Kenta! I'm _bisexual!_"

"...Hirokazu, I...I...just want to ask: I know you're bisexual, I know you're...really insistent that we're clear on the fact you still like girls but..."

"...But...?" I ask.

"...If you're with Kenta, does that detail _really _matter?" My Mom asks, giving me a frustrated look.

"...Yes, it does. Very, very much." I reply, nodding.

"How? You're in a _gay_ relationship..."

"Yeah, but... ...I still like girls. Kenta-chan's just...better than girls." I reply...And he is. And I _really. Like. Girls_. So, that should tell you how much I love Kenta!

My Mom rolls her eyes, sighing and then saying, flatly, "I'm so proud of my son. He likes girls...I'm sure his boyfriend must be just as proud of him, too." ...Ruki, why did you disguise yourself as my Mom? Not cool!

Kenta starts laughing again, really loud. ...Thank you, Kenta-chan...Thank you...

...I...I still need to...get over this...Kenta-chan, I promise...We'll be official as soon as possible!

...As...soon...

...as...possible...

...Kenta-chan, this...might take a while...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Just covering another event mentioned in Eien Ni. And...Yeah, I'm having too much fun with Hirokazu clarifying that, while he is madly in love with Kenta, he _still likes girls._ ...And his Mother brings an argument about that little detail out into the open...

Oh, also, Twerp-chan and I caught a really weird error in the last chapter during Hirokazu's confession...Sorry about that, Taiki fixed it after he caught it but we're still trying to figure out how we both missed it...

I'd like to say I was drunk at the helm or something, but no, I just...I dunno what happened. As for Taki's excuse...Well, Twerp-chan does like to remind me his glasses aren't a fashion statement (same with mine, actually). Anyway, sorry about that.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for Kenta, because Hirokazu is _so_ deep in the closet or if I should feel sorry for Hirokazu simply because everyone already knows, he just needs to confirm.

Of course, to see the aftermath of that: Read _Eien Ni_! Quickly, please! Don't go to the next chapter without reading _Eien Ni_ beforehand!

Please? It contains one of my favorite turtle race-related analogies!

And, yes, we were both quite embarrassed by that error that got by. It was a very, _very_ strange sentence from Kenta: "I wants to me tell him I _love_ him." It was supposed to be "He wants me to tell him I _love him."_ Dear God, what were we both on to miss _that_ one? Apologies all around, we felt it sort of ruined the confession to an extent.

-Taiki Matsuki


	8. Pledge VIII Eternity, Kitagawa Kenta

**EDTIOR'S NOTE:** This takes place _after_ the fic _Eien Ni._ Again, it is advised you read _Eien Ni_ first! Thank you! - Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Otoko No Chigiri  
Pledge VIII: Eternity (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

We've been together for a year now...It's Christmas Eve and I'm spending it with Hirokazu. We're on a _real_ date, it's sort of his Christmas present to me...No hiding, no acting like just friends. We're a couple at Christmas...

...He even proved it by kissing me as soon as we sat down. The waiter was a little shocked, just the look on his face was _hysterical_... ...I almost think Hirokazu _enjoyed_ his reaction.

Since he officially came out to everyone, Hirokazu has been getting more and more open about "us." It's not a taboo subject with the others and they're all happy for us. It still took a while for him to want to do more than hold hands in public but...Trust me, it's progress.

I admit, I felt like I was forcing him to "come out" before he was ready...Especially when we told the others that we were together. They...all knew, it wasn't a surprise. They knew pretty much since they found out about me, they played dumb for Hirokazu. In fact, when I spoke to Ruki, Ryou and Takato, all three asked something along the lines of "this is actually just an excuse to meet and let Hirokazu 'come out,' right?" I told them the truth...Hirokazu doesn't know that, though.

...Hirokazu was worried he was "obvious," I told him it was me, not him. I-I mean, if one of us is _obviously_ gay, it's me. And...he just got declared "gay by association." It did make him feel better when Ruki admitted she didn't really think we were gay when she joked around all those times, she just liked pissing off Hirokazu. It wasn't until I came out that she realized there was a chance her jokes were...Prophetic, let's say. She hasn't stopped her jokes or taken any of it back, though, she is Ruki...And she was right, after all.

It's been almost a year since we told the others and...Well, things are like always. It was news of the day for a couple weeks but now...Nothing's really changed, except no more "ambiguously gay tamers" jokes, since...Well, there's no question now!

Ruki joked about wanting to hold a funeral for her favorite "ambiguously gay tamers" jokes, she was going to miss them _so_ much. Hirokazu actually seconded the idea: He wanted us to dance on the joke's grave. There were no more ambiguously gay Tamers!

...Well...That's not true...

In the summer we...got a surprise... A _huge_ surprise...

...Takato came out.

He came out to all of us while we were at the park. He's bi, too. We all supported him, of course but.. ...It was a shock to everyone...except Ruki, "_Akiyama owes me five thousand yen."_

...Ryou paid up and apologized profusely for _betting_ on Takato's sexuality...Thankfully, Takato thought it was funny and he "expected nothing less" from Ruki Makino.

Still, it was...a shock. We never really suspected him, but...Well, it does explain the Gaydar. We did wonder why he...waited so long to tell us since Hirokazu and I were out for months before...

Well, actually...I can see why he waited to tell us. Takato...He's not ashamed of his orientation or embarrassed he's just...Takato. He's shy as hell, even after the Digital World and all that...He doesn't really talk about things _that_ personal with us, and if he does. He's _always_ bright red, quiet and stammering incoherently.

In fact the day he threw out his theory on me was, actually, his attempt to gauge Hirokazu and Jen's "views" on the subject. He really did suspect I was gay, but...I was an ice-breaker for him, kinda. He told me he felt really bad doing it, but he was getting tired of being afraid. He even planned to come out if Jen and Hirokazu were really okay with it, but lost his nerve right after he uttered the word "gay."

I keep telling him I really had no problem with his theory being brought up...Because it sort of prepared Hiro-chan for when he actually did find out. I _thanked_ Takato for that!

And, looking back, it shouldn't have been as surprising when Takato came out... Takato was the most supportive of our friends when we were "official." He even went "awww" when Hirokazu held my hand after he came out for real. I know Hirokazu heard it, too, he agreed it was...a little surprising. When Takato did it, I glanced over to him at the time, his face practically _screamed_ "Oh, _shit! _Did I really just do that in front of everyone?" And because of it, I think, he looked nervous the entire time we all had dinner together after that. No-one else seemed to notice what he did, though...Ruki _definitely_ would have said something.

...Takato also confided in me that he liked Jen. "More than a lot." And he wanted to tell him. I was with Takato for support when he told Jen how he felt, it was after he came out to the others. But...I left when Jen asked if he could talk to Takato alone about it. I-I was...really nervous for Takato because Jen had...gone so quiet. I was afraid he was pissed or something.

...In the end...

_"...Everyone, um, I know we did this a a couple months ago when Takato came out, but...I want to tell you all that I'm with him."_ Jen explained how it happened and everything. He...actually said it all really confidently, he wasn't afraid of any of it. He was...Jen, you know? Calm and collected the whole time. _"Takato told me how he felt a few weeks ago...I was really surprised. I had no problem that he was bi, but I had no idea he liked me. Kenta was there but I _had_ to talk to Takato about this alone. We talked about our friendship and all we'd been through..."_

Jen and Takato...Gods, Takato was sort of the third part of our group when we were kids, we met him when we first started school. We were close friends, not as close as Hirokazu and I were, but we were best friends. ...Then Jen came along and Takato...He didn't "replace us" or anything, he's not like that but...He and Jen became sort of like Hirokazu and I, almost immediately. Takato and Jen were the best of friends _instantly._

No-one ever thought there was "something there," like with Hirokazu and I. No, we were the "ambiguously gay" ones. Jen and Takato were just...best friends 'til the end of time.

_"...I told Takato...I would actually give it a chance. I'd try to be with him. Because he's Takato, my best friend ever and...I know how much I care about him, how important he is to me. And, even though he told me he wasn't expecting me to like him back and he just wanted me to know how he felt, I didn't want to hurt him by just saying that I wasn't interested. I care too much about Takato do that to him. I wouldn't have felt right just saying 'no' to him."_

Jen...We know he likes girls. He, Ryou and Hirokazu used to check out girls together a lot... ...If I ever joined in, I sort of humored them. Jen told me about his "made up girl" after I came out... ...I was a little embarrassed by that, Jen thought it was funny.

But...He decided, kind of like Hirokazu, that Takato...Was different. Takato was special to him. Jen still likes girls (he doesn't _remind us_ like Hirokazu does), but he loves Takato...They really are close as a couple now...Jen started things sort of "experimenting," I guess, and realized he felt the same. He really loves Takato...

...And I have _never_ seen Takato so happy.

_"...I don't know if I'm gay or straight or bi or anything...I just...really care about Takato. Being with him makes me happy."_

...And, _of course,_ Ruki had to chime in...

_"Jen, don't worry about that. Takato's girly enough to where you're still straight."_ ...We _LOVE_ you, too, Ruki! But, crap, she was right about Jen..."Gay for goggles." Ha ha ha! ...Ruki, you may be a little bitchy and love to put us down all the time...But we freaking love you for it. _Somehow_.

Of course, with Jen and Takato together, she also had to say, _"Bets are on, everyone! When will Akiyama come out of the closet? He's the only one left! Come on people! Place your bets! Or will he just admit it now...?"_.

...And that was the moment Hirokazu finally got his revenge:

_"Ruki, you're wrong. There's no other guy here for Ryou...That just leaves _YOU_ and Juri! I think it'd be hot! Confess your love to her already, Ruki! Let's see some girl on girl action!" _...Yes, he really said that to Ruki's face. There was a long silence, one of those 'Holy shit, he really said that' silences...

...And then...

...We all laughed our asses off! Even _JURI_ thought it was hysterical!

Ruki. Was. PISSED! ...And actually sort of proud of Hiro-chan for...giving her a taste of her own medicine. She let him live with just this warning "I'm going to make you _pay_ for that" smirk after things calmed down but...It was the _first_ and probably _only _time I've ever seen Ruki Makino _blush._ Especially _like that!_

She let him live, but...I know she's plotting some sort of verbal revenge on Hirokazu. Hiro-chan, you are officially the bravest person I have ever met...I love you for it.

Though, with Jen and Takato...It did take a long time before their first kiss. Jen had to "prepare" for that step. It happened about a month after they told us they were together...Jen said that after it happened, he knew he was with who he wanted. We sort of joke that Jen is Takatosexual because no-one saw this coming, especially him. In reality, we think he's bi with a strong preference for girls...And Takato.

And Hiro-chan really is getting better at "being bi." Remember, he is _not_ gay - that is to be made clear! Hirokazu Shiota is _not gay!_ He's bisexual...Anyone who asks, "You're gay?" Is enlightened to Hirokazu's love of women... ...And the fact that I am, apprently, _better_ than women...I _definitely_ take that as a compliment!

He's happy to be my "date." That's what I am, too, Hirokazu's "date." He still doesn't like saying "boyfriend" for either of us. ...Hiro-chan, I-I love how...you are so in love with me and yet...So deep in the closet that no-one but the one with gaydar (Takato) suspected you without Ruki's help! And _Ruki_ actually thought you were _straight,_ she just liked how it drove you insane to _joke_ that you liked guys!

...Actually, there was...once a hint that Hirokazu had a thing for me, before last Christmas Eve's confession... At school a few times, Hirokazu would turn down girls he didn't like by telling them he was seeing someone else. I found out who that someone else was one day at lunch when he turned down a girl while we were eating together...

Hirokazu was dating my "sister," Keiko. I-I nearly choked on my food when I heard that! Keiko is what my parents would have named _me_ if I was a girl (they waited until I was born to find out if they were having a son or daughter).

When Hirokazu realized I was there to hear about who he was "dating," his face turned bright red after the girl left. That told me he was using "Keiko" on purpose, not just picking a random name and it just _happened to _be what my name could have been. ...I-I...found it hysterical and he said he "couldn't think of a name to use, it was just this one time!" I found out from some other girls that time was more like the fifteenth time. How? Because a few other girls later asked me if my sister went to our school. They wanted to meet her. I told them she went to Ruki's school, I didn't want Hirokazu to get in trouble with the girls for making up a fake girlfriend...Even if it was "me."

And it's nice to know, with Hiro-chan being bi, he could have been with "Keiko" if she were born instead...But I was the lucky one. Sorry, Keiko, if we somehow have a daughter we'll let you be her... ...Keiko Shiota-Kitagawa. ...I think that would be nice.

...And believe it or not, Hiro-chan and I _have_ talked about marriage. Mostly the fact Hirokazu was afraid one of us _had_ to wear a dress. No, really... ...I-I... I had to...e-explain...Ha ha ha...!

...Hirokazu, I love you but...Y-You really thought one of us _had_ to...wear a wedding dress...? ...Then again, y-you didn't...realize bisexuality was an option for so long, the idea you thought a gay wedding included _one_ person in drag... ...shouldn't surprise me.

...I should have told him it was decided by a coin toss and made sure to borrow Jen's trick coin so we could "decide in advance." ...Gods, that...would have been hysterical to see Hirokazu react to being "doomed to be the bride" at our wedding...Ha ha ha! I...wonder if I can still somehow do that...

...Nah, I don't...want to drive Hirokazu insane like Ruki. I'm...so happy with him. Takato and Jen told me they're really happy together but, according to Jen, "There aren't many couples like you two." ...Thank you, Jen. That means so much to me to hear that. Especially because I thought it would never happen...I-I'd spend my whole life just wishing, looking back at an accidental kiss as...the closest I would ever be to being with Hirokazu...

...I'd probably never be with anyone else. I'd just be that "really gay guy" who hangs out with Hirokazu...He might humor me now and then with a joke or a hug or something, but...I wouldn't have him, as much as I'd want him...

...I'd feel so sorry for that Kenta.

"I love you, Kenta-chan." H-Huh?

"...I-I love you, too, Hiro-chan," I reply, looking to Hirokazu. He has his menu down, smiling at me. "That was...a little out of nowhere, though..." I trail off. He...doesn't say 'I love you' too often, especially not in public. Then again, my gift is not playing "just friends" here.

We're at my favorite ramen place. Ramen sounded really good, since it's so cold out. It's where we went after Hiro-chan came out officially, too.

"I've...just been thinking," Hirokazu says, still smiling. "Remember...what happened after our first kiss? The...first-first kiss?" ...Digital World...Wow, even...Even after we became official, Hirokazu still doesn't like talking about that...

"Yeah, we...talked about, um, if it counted and...the 'guidelines' for a first kiss, right?" I ask. "We both...said it was gross, too. ...I guess we both like being grossed out." I chuckle, so does Hirokazu.

"..When I started to realize how much I liked you after that, I kinda blamed the kiss at first. I thought it was what somehow started this. I blamed Ruki, too, especially for all of her jokes... ...But...No matter what, I never blamed you," Hirokazu says. "I was afraid to say I was 'falling in love' with you but I could _never_ say I blamed you or hated you for what was going on...And, believe me, Kenta-chan, it...It scared the hell out of me."

I nod. It...really did freak him out at first. I...was a little upset when I first realized how much I liked my best friend, that it was so much more than I was "supposed to." But, I knew...it wouldn't change...I didn't accept it at first as much as admitted defeat, but that "defeat" felt less and less like a defeat and more and more...Me. It...didn't take long for me to just live with it.

Spending so long thinking Hirokazu was straight, however... That's another story.

"...So, lately, I've...just been thinking about how...we're us. We were friends before birth, right?" Hirokazu asks. I nod, I always liked to tell people that when they asked why Hirokazu was my best friend...We're both pretty much opposites and I don't like that 'opposites attract' response. "With that in mind, we also kissed before we were a couple...Even if it was an accident. And, even before that, I'd have...done anything for my best friend and he'd have done anything for me...I just... ...I think, looking back on everything...I think I've always...loved you, Kenta-chan. Even before the Digital World, we were...Us. There aren't too many days I remember from when I was a kid that I didn't see you, and we were _always_ happy. It just...took me forever to not only realize it...but to admit to it. ...So, I want to make up for that... I love you, Kenta-chan."

I can't stop the smile on my face. "...I love you, Hiro-chan. Thank you... ...And...you don't have to make up for 'lost time' or anything. All of this is more than...I _ever_ thought we'd be."

"Otoko Shibuki, Kenta...It's my duty to make up for it. It's what a real man would do."

"You're _definitely_ a real man, Hiro-chan...And I'd kick the ass of anyone who says otherwise."

"..._You'd_ kick the ass?" Hiro-chan says with a laugh.

"...In the sense I'd point them out to you," I reply, laughing.

"That makes sense, now," Hiro-chan laughs.

...This...isn't going to end. Hiro-chan and I were born as friends and...We can only get closer. We've been getting closer and closer even after we became a couple...Our families already expect us to be together forever. Even my parents said that the idea of me being with Hirokazu was "not a surprise," when I told them last Christmas Eve. Hirokazu's family...suspected us as a couple _before_ it was official...

...And as we get closer and closer, we can only get happier and happier.

Thank you, Hiro-chan...I love you, too.

Forever.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Unlike Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda, I didn't want this one to be "through the years," more...I dunno how to describe what I was thinking with the whole "pledge" thing. Each pledge is...somehow...linked to the chapter's events but I dunno how well. I'm not a writer.

I did throw out a mini-reference to it in this chapter with Kenta's "other Kenta" scenario. ...Crap, he's becoming aware of our Ficverse Matrix (or as I call it: The Gaytrix).

As usual, hope you enjoyed. I just felt like giving Hirokazu and Kenta some attention, as much as I like this pairing I think I've been putting it aside a little too much.

Oh, and the Leekato thing: I wanted to hint at Takato being gay\bi throughout the fic after Eien Ni also hinted at it. Originally it was going to end just with that (Actually, I tried a more detailed Leekato sideplot at first, but I just wasn't feeling it)...But I wanted to make Taiki happy and make it official. I hope I made it work. I know it did help in one aspect: Hirokazu's revenge on Ruki...

...I _loved_ writing that line.

I _might_ do a fic about Jen deciding to "give it a chance," but I make no promises!

...Why is it at least one Christmas fic turns into something like this? First Christmas Dinner got two sequels and...That GIANT THING with the long title! ...Now this! What's the deal, Christmas? ...Seriously, I have no idea why Christmas fics do this.

Also, I want to add: The Limping Osamu Project is going well: I restarted it after doing the first drafts. The first drafts were five chapters (nowhere near complete if I just kept going with them), the new version is at eight chapters (not sure how many there will be total) and going...fairly well...But I'm...still worried. Not just the content but it's also my first "action" fic and first attempt at an AU fic, since I'm pretty much rewriting the Kaiser Arc...And I do something with Osamu that I'm not all that sure is a good idea. I won't spoil it here, but there's a picture on my DeviantArt page that hints at what it is.

Anyway, just wanted to give an update on that. Plot details are available on the profile and feedback (good or bad) is _very_ helpful since... ...It's just really different from my usual stuff.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Thank you, Ori, for the Hirokenta fic! I agree, the couple has been a little bit neglected by you so it was good to see you focus on them for once. I was glad to see Kenta so happy at the end!

And since he mentioned the Limping Osamu Project: I am mostly in the dark over what's going to happen but I have seen the first three draft chapters and one other that's supposed to take place much later in the fic. The three drafts were quite nice but I simply could not get _enough_ of the "later chapter." I do know that Ori is having a ton of fun with Ken and Osamu's characters and the implications that Osamu's survival would have had on both the Ken and the Kaiser. But I can also see why he is worried about a few aspects. Still, Ori, I believe in you!

We hope you enjoyed this fic, keep an eye out for Ori's other projects!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
